A Time Before
by Burnmoon
Summary: The Wammy house is an orphanage for geniuses- and one in particular changed the world forever, making history in his wake. The greatest detective in the world- L. But, how did he exactly become that? This is the story of L Lawliet- before the time when Kira arose and sealed his fate.
1. Chapter 1- A New Life

_Well I decided that I should make a Death Note fanfiction. No, this isn't Light/L, Mello/Near, or any of that yaoi stuff. So sorry about that. This is the story of L's life in the Wammy House (why is there no fic about that yet?) So ya. Don't expect a lot of kissy kissy stuff. Just tragic, depressing events. Pretty much._

Quillsh Wammy helda young boy's hand, glancing down at him occasionally to make sure he was okay. he had come in nothing but the clothes on his back. He was definitely a character though- jet- black scraggly hair, pale face, and wide, large, curious, intelligent blue eyes. He was wearing a large brown winter coat, buttoned up to his neck, with a white scarf around his neck. He was quiet, often averting his gaze. The orphan was inquisitive, and held definite promise. So the older man had taken him to Wammy's just to see how he compared to the other children. Quillsh just hoped he wouldn't be too pressured by all of the weight of it all. This boy's name, (or last name anyway) was L Lawliet. His _full_ first name would take a little coaxing to reveal. The older man opened the squeaky black gates of the orphanage, leading the reluctant child through the driveway into the tall, church-like building of Wammy's. Opening the large brass doors, he intook the smell of soup, mustiness, and the sound of children crying and laughing and sometimes screaming. As Quillsh motioned forward, he felt a small tug from the equally small hand he was holding. Looking down, he saw Lawliet look at him fearfully, shaking his head silently as he gave another small tug away from the doors.

"Oh come on now, don't be silly. It's nice in there I promise." The older man persuaded gently, crouching down to the young boy's eye level.

"Home." Lawliet mouthed, pointing a black gloved hand in the other direction, tugging insistently again, this time both hands.

"This is your home now, Lawliet. You'll have a good time in here, don't worry." Quillsh coaxed, this time gently pulling with his hand.

The boy peered suspiciously at the orphanage in front of him, and after a minute of consideration, nodded reluctantly. Quillsh smiled, standing up and walking in, Lawliet holding his arm and leaning out from behind him, looking around inquisitively. The older man decided that introducing him to the other children first would be the best idea- to evaluate his social skills and make him feel more comfortable. As he was walking into the mess hall, a plump maid with a broom intercepted him, squealing delightfully,

"Oh isn't he just the most precious thing? Why, he's the new boy right? Oh what a darling little boy he is! What is the little dear's name?"

"L." Quillsh was surprised to hear that the boy had answered for himself- despite now giving his full name. The man was about to answer his full name when the maid squeaked,

"Oh how cute, he doesn't want to give his whole name! Well thats all right, we'll get it out of him one day I'm sure. Well, I'll leave you to it!"

Quillsh gave a small smile and led the child to the mess hall, embracing with a cringe the utter volume of the area. He barely heard L give a yelp and felt the small hand vanish, turning to see the child a full 10 feet away, eyes wide and shaking his head furiously and saying insistently,

"No! Home! Too loud!" He took another step backwards before Quillsh could scoop him up and place him in front of him.

Holding L Lawliet by the shoulders, he walked him in plain view in front of all the kids in the mess hall. The older man's imposing figure would take a while to notice, so he announced gruffly,

"Boys and girls! Quiet and listen up!" The room fell silent and everyone turned to stare at him and L intently. The boy beneath him practically shrunk, and he could feel him quivering slightly beneath his hands.

"This is our newest student. You are to treat him fairly and kindly, like you would a brother." The older man stared directly at a sandy-haired 13 year old at the back, his lackeys chuckling around him. Quillsh started to open his mouth to announce the boy's name- but he stopped. Lawliet would tell them in his own time. Crouching down to the boy's level, he looked him squarely into his dilated blue eyes and said quietly but firmly,

"Alright, go make some new friends. I've got things to do Lawliet. I'll check on you later." As he gave L his lunch and stood up the boy looked almost catatonic from just being around other kids- it made him question what had happened before he picked the young kid up. Quillsh turned and walked away, resisting the temptation to turn around and comfort the new addition to Wammy's.

L watched, frozen as Quillsh walked away and abandoned him, leaving him prey to the other kids. Like an injured baby seal to some sharks. Like a buffalo calf to hungry lions. Like a rabbit to a pack of wolves. How could he? He just got here and he was leaving him to fend for himself. L cringed as the noise started with an uproar again, and held on to his lunch bag like a life line. He raked the mess hall for an empty table, he spotted one way in the back corner. Trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible, he skittered along the wall towards it, staring at the floor as he approached the seat. Sitting down on the bench, he was about to hopefully enjoy his lunch without any distraction when he felt the presence of at least five other boys around him.

"Hey! Look at the fresh meat."

"Too easy. Come on, old man Wammy has got to come up with better stuff than this."

"Heh, whats the matter dead-eyes, you look about ready to piss your pants!"

"What is with your hair? Did a crow decide to build its nest in it?"

L stared down at the table, hoping that they would just go away. Maybe if he ignored them all they would go away. He cried out suddenly as someone roughly sized him by his hair and forced him to make eye contact. The boy's heart sank as he saw it was the sandy-haired individual from earlier. He was at least 13, with grey eyes and small, almost unnoticeable freckles dotting his cheeks. He was tall and well-toned, with a nasty smile full of malice. Lawliet had never felt more certain that he was going to be the bane of his newfound life. Until he could figure out what his offender's name was, he decided to call him 'Ijiwaru'. It definitely suit him.

"You haven't said a word, runt, are you that petrified that you can't even speak? Retard." The newly named Ijiwaru sneered, tossing him against the wall.

L whimpered, pulling his knees up and hugging them to his chest. He swept his gaze across his assaulters, remembering their faces. There was a fat red-head, (Labeled 'Shibo') a lanky buck-tooth with dark brown hair (labeled 'Orokana'), a short blond with eyes looking two different directions (labeled 'Kamareon') and a reluctant looking, thin ginger with glasses (labeled 'Ramen'). All in all the gang looked threatening. Not good. All were around 12-13. How was this fair?

"Still not speaking, dead-eyes? Well, maybe I'll beat some words into ya'." Sneered Ijiwaru, lunging for the cornered L.

However, the young boy was not brought to Wammy's for nothing. L, quick as a snake, darted under the table out of Ijiwaru's malicious hands. Lawliet pressed himself up against the wall, eyes wide in fear.

"Wha-? Oh, so now you move! Stupid, don't try hiding from me!"

"I'll get him!" Shibo yelled, going down on his knees and spotting the cowering L from underneath. Cackling, he reached a pudgy hand for L's foot, snatching it and tugging hard. L yelped and whimpered as he struggled in getting away, clawing at the tile floor. Just a Shibo was about to grab hold of his other foot, L cried out and kicked the redhead hard with his boot, point blank in his face. Shibo swore loudly and retreated, L wasting no time and making his escape.

"OW MY NOSE! THAT LITTLE PUNK JUST BROKE MY NOSE!" Howled Shibo, his friends laughing hard.

Lawliet scrambled out from beneath the table, standing up and stumbling before he ran out of the mess hall, looking back and forth desperately for somewhere to hide. Giving up, he ran blindly to the right, running faster as he heard the pounding of Ijiwaru and his gang's pursuit. . Out of nowhere, he collided with something tall and hard, and he looked up to thankfully see Quillsh Wammy stumble back and look down at him in surprise. Flashing to his feet, the terrified boy immediately grabbed his arm, took his place behind him and leaned out, shaking to see the gang of boys come to a screeching halt at the old man's imposing figure.

"Uh-uh... Mr. Wammy! What are you doing here!" Stammered Ijiwaru, stepping back politely.

"I'd like to ask the same of you! What are you doing, chasing our newest child here?!" He barked, the boys practically shrinking- looking down at the floor and shuffling their feet.

"N-Nothing sir! Just some boyish fun, thats all!" Ramen pleaded, Shibo stepping out to reveal his bleeding and crooked nose.

"'Boyish fun' my ass! You guys have been an absolute menace here at Wammys! Get it together and settle down!"

"Yes sir!" They said in unison, slinking away with sour looks at L, who had a barely noticeable, tiny smile on his pale face.

He felt Quillsh sigh, and stepped back as the older man crouched down to meet with his eye level. He looked down, expecting a scolding and bracing himself.

"Did you eat at all?"

L looked up, surprised at the question. Once he had registered it, he shook his head.

"Well, seeing as you can't go back to the mess hall now you might as well come with me." He sighed, taking L by the still gloved hand and leading him along.

After a minute or so, they arrived at Quillsh's office, a small, but extremely tidy room. L beamed, and the older man soon saw why as he saw the large tray of vanilla cake w/ strawberries sitting at the corner of his desk, leftover from a meeting. Lawliet left Quillsh and ran towards it, scowling as he saw that he was unable to reach it. The young boy looked at older man with a look that said, 'Well? Are you going to help me or not?' Quillsh sighed, wondering if this was good for the boy's health. But what was a little cake? Not like he was going to be eating it all the time.

"Alright."

He walked to the cake tray from behind the desk and cut a slice and put it on a paper plate, giving it the positively glowing L down below and a small fork. The boy vanished from the front, scraggly jet-black hair and all. L saw Quillsh bend over to see him crouched down with his knees hugged to his chest, the cake already half-gone. Pausing, L shook off his gloves and boots (socks included) and devoured the rest of it, looking expectantly at Quillsh to serve him some more. To make the point clear he held the paper plate up to the older man, wiping crumbs and frosting off of his face with the sleeve of his coat.

"No, no, we can't have that. Cake is too fattening for seconds." He took the plate and placed it in the garbage beside the desk, L looking absolutely distraught and betrayed.

"But!" He protested, looking back and forth desperately between the garbage and the cake tray and Quillsh, scrambling to his feet.

"Oh, come on now. You can't just have cake for lunch!"

Lawliet stared at Quillsh, pointing at the cake and listing ingredients. "Strawberries. Milk. Bread. Eggs."

Boring into the older man with his dilated blue eyes, he reinforced the point by adding,"Thats lunch."

Quillsh looked at L surprised. He knew the ingredients for cake? And more importantly he outsmarted him at age 7? Clever kid...

"Point taken." He said in admiration, giving another slice of cake to the triumphant L.

Once he had finished, Quillsh said,"Alright, I can't keep you in here forever. Go on, put on your shoes and all that and run along now. Ask "

L stopped mid-chew to look at the older man in surprise, shaking his head in refusal and swallowing.

"Lawliet! I don't have time for you! Go on and ask a maid where your quarters are! Your number is 3278 if I recall correctly" Quillsh snapped, having enough of it all.

The boy flinched like he was struck, and gave Quillsh a long, hurtful look before standing up, taking his boots and gloves by hand and slipping out the door. He didn't have to ask a maid where the quarters were- he just read the signs that pointed which way to go, turning at the sign

**Rooms 3200-3500**

He walked past doorways until he came to the end of the hall at a door number that read-

**Beds 3275-3280**

Entering the room, he was relieved to see that all five beds were empty and-by the looks of it- unused. Crawling up to the one closest to the window, L pulled his knees up to his chest and began going over the past events of the day.

After very quickly realizing that he was going to be absolutely miserable, he silently began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2- Intelligence

_Well, this is Chapter 2. I don't feel like adding much in this italic part... pre... thing right here- so I'll just listen to some inspirational songs I listened to... I wish there were less fics about yaoi sometimes and more actually-relates-to-story kind of stuff. Because Death Note isn't all about that. It's about a cat and mouse mind battle between Light and L, with some pretty dark stuff. I can't find a DN fanfic without all the romance OC kinda stuff. Oh well, maybe I'll start something with this..._

_Okami Soundtrack: Kamiki Village's sorrowful custom, Cursed Shinshu Field, and Upkeeper_

The next morning, L Lawliet woke up to the frosty chill of the winter air and the annoyingly loud chattering and yelling of children waking up and the sound of a boy knocking on each door announcing that the school day had begun. With a stretch and a loud yawn, he sat up with his knees hugged to his chest, waiting for someone to knock. It was then he realized that he didn't have any other clothes other than what he had worn yesterday, so he started to get up to ask Quillsh for some before they knocked when-

_**Wam!**_

_"Rise and shine, dead-eyes! Time for some flipping E.D.U.C.A.T.I.O.N for dead brain and your dead hair and your so freaking dead face!"_

This could only mean one thing. Ijiwaru was the one chosen to wake everyone up in the morning. As the sandy-haired boy blasted into the otherwise empty room, grey eyes glinting with ill-will, L was already under the bed, pressed up against the wall.

"Wha-? Oh I get it. Hiding under the beds, aren't we dead-eyes? Whatever, I'll see you lunch... _runt._"

That word sparked something inside the young boy, and he fumed angrily in the darkness from under the bed. Before he realized fully what he was doing, he was out of the bed and staring angrily straight into the mildly surprised face of Ijiwaru. L narrowed his blue eyes, hissing,

"My _name, _isn't dead-eyes. And I'm not a _runt." _

With his spiked jet-black hair and dilated eyes peering angrily at the sandy-haired teen, the young boy shared a likeness to a lithe cat, preparing to pounce. It was then that Lawliet noticed the heavy, massive indigo suitcase Ijiwaru was holding, and he realized that that was probably his new suitcase. Filled with all of his new clothing and items. All the anger washed out of his eyes to be placed with despair- the bully could have easily rummaged through his stuff and stolen-or worse yet- destroying all of his clothing and whatever items. Ijiwaru snickered, sneering,

"Oooh, how scary! Well, _dead-eyes _I can call you whatever I damn well please, so I don't give a rats ass about what your name is! I'll be late if I teach you a lesson now, so here's your suitcase I had to haul around all morning... _runt."_

L stared as his offender swung the suitcase around and hurled it straight at the young boy, cackling as it landed with a heavy thud into his chest, L thrown to the floor and skidding several feet back into the wall, his head landing with a sharp crack on the sill of the window. Breath knocked out of him and dazed, he watched the blurry form of Ijiwaru walking away, laughing all the time. After catching his breath again, he painfully shoved the suitcase off him, unzipping the baggage to inspect its contents unenthusiastically. A large index card was placed on top of clothes he had never even seen before, reading-

_L, these will be your clothes for grades 1-6. Please make them last- be as will not be getting another one. Careful! Enjoy your life here at Wammys. Your classroom number is 14._

_'So much for enjoying my life.' _Lawliet thought bitterly, tossing the note aside and inspecting his clothing. All of it was pretty drab- mostly in whites and grays and dark blues, along with black. A few binders lay in the upper pocket. Going through them he was unable to find something that appealed to him, so he just grabbed a grey long sleeved shirt and changed his current one with that. He was planning to just wear his winter coat over it anyways- it was freezing in here. Sadly he realized he was going to have to be wearing the same pants for a while if he didn't learn to acquire the drab taste in clothing that was his suitcase. With a sigh and a reluctant step, he opened the door with a binder and notebook to start another day.

Lawliet tentatively entered the small classroom, looking up in surprise as the voice of the teacher said to him impatiently,

"Sweetie you're late. But considering it's your first day, it's okay... Go on and take the seat at the back, right corner..."

Lawliet's heart sank as it was in an empty back row, and he hesitated before making his way to the back, but not before catching the teacher's under-her-breath comment of 'weird eyes'. As he sat down he looked up to see all the other kids staring at him and muttering to themselves, a couple snickering as they whispered to one another. Ignoring them, he rested his gaze on his teacher, and his heart sank even further as he saw it was a frazzled old woman with narrow, beady brown eyes. She had a roundish face- but the rest of her body shared a similarity to a stick bug- her limbs stiff and wooden underneath her grey knitted sweater and dark blue skirt.

"Well, lucky for you dear, we are taking a test today... Just turn it in to me when your done."

The rest of the class groaned in unison, but Lawliet just stared intently at his teacher as she passed out the papers. Wasn't this supposed to be first grade? Once he got one, he was surprised to find all of the questions relatively easy. He had overheard some kids talking about how this was an orphanage for the gifted, but as he looked up, he could see it in every one of his classmate's faces. They were all having a hard time with the test- some's gazes desperately flitting back and forth for answers. If this pushed first graders to cheat, it had to be hard, right? He squirmed uncomfortable in his chair, finding it hard to concentrate. In a moment of wild guess, he shrugged and repositioned himself so he was crouched in his chair- it was wide enough for it. Besides, he was too far back to be noticed right now. Finally, as L looked down, he realized that all of the answers were just so painfully obvious to him. As he fluidly filled out the answers in somewhat scrawled handwriting, looking at them, he realized that this shouldn't be on a first-grade test. There were some simple multiplication problems, a couple of spelling questions, but what he found off was- the amount of moral and reasoning questions. Like-

'Billy took Sam's sandwhich, but Alice is being punished for taking it. What do you do?'

and

'A man finds his 24 rotten red apples stolen. George's mouth is wet. Lucy has a red apple in her hand with her lunch. Mandy is in her house washing a wooden bucket. Who took the items?" Well, obviously this Mandy took them. You can't carry 24 apples alone, so she took the bucket and basically ran, hid the apples, and is now washing the bucket clean of any mess the apples left behind. Why would George and Lucy appear in plain sight if they were guilty?

But it still made him question why in the world those kind of questions is on this test- what was this all about anyways? By the time L finished the test he noticed he didn't even reach the half-hour mark in his time, and he glanced around the shocked and surprised faces of his classmates as they all stared open-mouthed as he walked down the aisle to hand in his test to a open-mouthed teacher. Murmuring swept across the classroom, some of which Lawliet caught.

"What?! That can't be possible!"

"This is the hardest test Ms. Shesle has given us yet!"

"He has to have totally flunked to be done that fast!"

"It takes all school day to do one of these! And then some!"

"He handed it to her in less than 30 minutes!"

These were supposed to take all school day? Sure there were 50 questions, but they were all so easy that Lawliet had swept through them like wildfire. Awkwardly he made his way back to his seat, unsure of what to do next. Ms. 'Shesle' had regained her senses and snapped,"Quiet! This is a test!" The classroom hushed and everyone hesitantly started once again. Lawliet sat back down (normally) into his chair, glancing at the clock and noticing that he had tons of time left. He looked at the window, staring at the tempting white flakes and piles of cold snow. Tentatively, he raised his hand. The teacher called on him, a little surprised, and he gestured his head out, the window, saying almost inaudibly,

"Can I go outside?"

A quiet gasp resounded within the class, and he saw the teacher go red. Having to string all those words together to form a full sentence was annoying enough, but what was this for?

"Absolutely not! I have tons of more work for you young man!"

Confused at her sudden agitation, he flinched as she gathered a pile of papers and slammed them on his desk.

"Do them all. You need to be caught up!" She ordered, walking smugly back to her desk.

Lawliet blinked at her demeanor, but didn't question it out of fear. So he picked up his pencil again and began the ridiculously easy papers, sitting in a crouched position again. Three hours later, L rose his hand up again, not too mentally tired. The teacher, shocked once again, came to examine the work she gave him- all completed flawlessly. With a sigh, she nodded and L jumped from his seat and was out the door before anyone could register it. Weaving in and out of hallways, Lawliet eventually reached the tall brass doors that led to the outside.

Freedom had never tasted so good- the sharp winter air, crisp and clean, was far more preferable than the stuffy, stale air of the classroom. The snow had been nonstop last night, leaving a fluffy blanket of powder snow. L smiled and plunged through the soft coolness, only to be shocked at the how deep it was. It went up to his waist almost- and with a yelp he stumbled back to shallow ground. Looking up, he saw the black gate that he had entered yesterday, and he realized he could leave now. The drive to Wammy's was long and confusing, but if he walked far enough in the right direction he might find something. One day and he already hated it here- the bullies, the education, everything. With a moment of consideration, Lawliet was prepared to trek over and make his escape when a large hand found itself firmly on his shoulder.

Quillsh Wammy had decided to go out shopping for the day when he had encountered a young boy outside. How he could have possible convinced the teacher to let him out before lunch was unclear. Noticing the jet-black, spiked hair and light brown winter coat, he realized with a tint of frustration and a tint of fondness that it was none other than L Lawliet.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked quietly.

The young boy met his question with a hanging silence, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. Lawliet stared up at him with unblinking, dilated pupils, searching the older man's face for something that Quillsh wasn't quite sure of. He could have sworn that there was a trace of hurt in the dark blue eyes, and he decided to act on that as he said,

"I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day. But that doesn't matter right now- what are you doing out here Lawliet?"

Seemingly satisfied, L blinked and gave a soft (with a tad of creepy) smile, his eyes glancing at the inside of the Wammy House.

"Wasn't Ms. Shesle giving a test today? Plus all of your makeup work for the week..." Watari asked, starting with the interrogation of why he was out of the classroom. He didn't particularly like the teaching method of the first-grade teacher, but she got the job done and that is all he ever asked of the woman- besides, he might have a ditcher here.

Lawliet blinked slowly again, registering the question for a moment for smiling again, replying happily,

"Finished it!"

Quillsh Wammy was shocked. The tests- according to the children- would usually take at least all of the school hours. Plus all of the makeup work! He searched the young boy's dilated eyes for falsehood, but there was none. Just total, unmistakable truth. And it was something else that pricked at the older man. Like he _wanted _to believe him even if it turned out he was just a flawless liar. So with a long moment of consideration, Quillsh nodded and sighed,

"Very well. I'll be watching you though."

At that moment Quillsh noticed that Lawliet looked thoroughly disappointed, and with the young boy's quick glance toward the gate it confirmed that he was planning to defect from the Wammy Orphanage. However, he chose not to comment on it and soon it was gone and L had plunged himself into the snow. Watching him all the while he played, Quillsh Wammy couldn't help but ask himself-

_What trouble is this child going to bring?_


	3. Chapter 3- Spark

_Well, here is chapter numero thres. (Did i do that right? XD) I saw another backstory fic today! It was about Mello and Matt (I forgot the title sorry)! I can feeeeel them poking through the dense surface of yaoi and Oc shippings... :D Originally I planned Ijiwaru AKA Buttface meet L outside and lay some smackdown last chapter but I decided that the poor guy had enough of his jerk-ness. And is Watari's name Quillsh or Quillish? Tell me if I'm making mistakes here, I haven't read all of the manga yet. AND I DISCOVERED THE HORIZONTAL DIVIDER THING_

_Inspirational Songs listened to: _

_Okami Soundtrack- A Resolute Person, Okikurmi's Theme_

* * *

Quillish Wammy wasn't sure how long he watched L Lawliet romp through the powder snow in the courtyard in front, but what made him realize that he allowed the young boy far too long to play then he should have when he heard the loud, metallic _ding-dong _of Wammy's bells. He was supposed to be out shopping. He should have come back by now! The first break was here, and Quillsh immediately realized he should have brought the child in much, much earlier. The older children (5-7th grade) of Wammy's would flood the front and back courtyard as soon as the bell rang- and that they did. Children rushed out and brushed past Quillish, and he could only watch as L turned, and froze like a deer in the headlights, eyes widening.

* * *

L Lawliet was happily frolicking in the snow when the loud tolling of the bell rang clear- and he turned to see dozens of children exiting the orphanage. Paralyzed, he felt much like Simba staring and frozen, horrified as hundreds of wildebeest came stampeding down the gorge at 50 miles per hour (not like that movie had come out yet). Except he didn't turn and run like he maybe should have. Lawliet just stared as all of the kids swarmed the courtyard and they didn't put it past them to discreetly shove the new kid down into the now less-than-enjoyable snow. Terrified of being trampled, he skittered back through the deep snow, hitting a particularly deep spot and yelping as he fell right in. After a few seconds he scrambled out, snow inside his coat and eyes almost catatonic. Desperately, he looked around for Quillsh and turned to see the older man reluctantly power walking out the orphanage, go inside his black car, and drive away.

L had never felt so betrayed in his whole young life. All 7 years of it. Dilated blue eyes following the the car all the way until it disappeared, Lawliet was about to turn when something smacked him hard and cold into the back of his head- throwing him to the snow again and left him feeling dazed. Rubbing the back of his head, he slowly got up and turned to face his marauder. Heart sinking, he realized it was the sneering face of Ijiwaru and his gang. The sandy-haired boy had a snowball in his hand, tossing it up and catching it again.

"Hey there dead-eyes! Didn't expect to see you out here! You are still supposed to be in class, didn't you know that stupid? Ha!" Ijiwaru sneered, throwing the snowball squarely at L.

However, this time the young boy was expecting it, and ducked just in time. He turned and expected to see the snowball explode against the gate, but it hit it with a loud metallic clang. Lawliet turned back to a snickering Ijiwaru, astonished that he would throw a _rock_ at him.

"Surprised, dead-eyes? Ha! You're playing with the big boys, what did you expect?" Laughed the bully, his gang cackling behind him.

By this point, Lawliet had figured out that Ijiwaru was the leader- the brightest and meanest- and that was what held his little group together. Without him, it all fell apart. Find a way to sever the head and it should crash. But the young boy had no way of doing that- so he had no choice but to accept his position of being utterly helpless in the matter. With a sigh, Lawliet tried to ignore them, messy, jet-black hair covering his eyes as he lowered his head and shuffled to the door to the Wammy orphanage. He doubted they would leave him alone- so the most he could do was suffer his way through an intensely boring class.

"Wa-? Woah, woah, woah there runt, I never said you could _leave." _Spat Ijiwaru, running in front of Lawliet.

To be honest, L wasn't surprised- just utterly disappointed and frightened.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't you know the rules? You stray from the herd, little lamb, you get to deal with wolves!"

Lawliet yelped as the bully heaved him off of the snowy earth by his collar, pulling their faces close together. Wolves? L could see the resemblance in the sandy-haired boy's face. More like a jackal though, to be more accurate. A sneering, merciless jackal.

"So you get to play with us aaaalll recess, dead-eyes." Hissed Ijiwaru, tossing L to the ground and cackling like a hyena.

Stroking his chin, Ijiwaru grinned down at Lawliet, muttering,

"Now... what to do..."

A malevolent light sprung into the sandy-haired boy's eyes and he grinned.

"I want to play a game..." He hissed, his voice cold and threatening. "How about..."

Another light gleamed in Ijiwaru's eyes.

"Truth or Dare?"

If L Lawliet's heart could sink any further it would be equivalently at the bottom of the Mariana Trench. Not like Ijiwaru would listen to him anyways, but L shook his head furiously, trying to make his way to his feet only to have the fat one (Shibo) shove him back down again- coat buttons ripping .

"You are gonna pay for what you do to my nose, twit! Doctor said it aint gonna look normal- ever! I'll repay that favor." He sneered.

Ijiwaru gave him a cold look that sent Shibo guiltily step back into line.

"You'll get your chance soon, Kasai, but leave dead-eyes here to me." He assured, snickering at L down below.

Shibo looked alarmed, yelping,"Hey, Beach, you can't just throw my real name out there!"

_'Kasai, huh? ... Beach is probably a fake name. It's not Japanese at all. What does 'Beach' mean anyways?'_ Lawliet thought to himself, slowly rising to his feet.

"Well, dumbass, now dead-eyes here knows that is your real name! Sometimes I wonder if I should let dumbys like you follow me around." Ijiwaru snickered.

Shibo hung his head and didn't say another word.

* * *

The sandy haired boy stared down his lackeys, announcing,

"Listen up! You guys are smart! So act like it! There is a reason we are at Wammy's! So don't be stupid!"

One of his friends looked at him, and asked,

"Uh, hey... Where's the little guy?"

Snorting, he laughed,"Whadda you mean? He's right-"

Looking down, he stared at the empty dent in the snow where the victim had been 10 seconds earlier. Snapping his head up, he watched as the a jet-black scraggly head of hair darted through the tall doors of Wammy's, and with a loud bang, the doors closed shut.

* * *

Running fast with his coat threatening to fly off, L Lawliet ran in and out of hallways, startling kids, teachers, and maids alike. In a stroke of brilliance, he had remembered the exact route to Quillish Wammy's office. Sighing with relief at the bronze plate marking the founder's name, he was about to open the door when he realized it was locked. Frantic, he searched around wildly for a key. A sudden instinct made him look up, and on the top frame of the door, sat a shiny, metallic object that had to be the key he was looking for. However, it was hopelessly out of reach- what was he supposed to do? He jumped once half-heartedly, confirming his fears.

"Well, I bet you think you're pretty clever, huh, dead-eyes?" A familiar voice sneered.

Cringing, Lawliet turned to see Ijiwaru accompanied by the short ginger. Suddenly, a seemingly hopeless idea formed in his mind. Could it work? It had to. Tensing up, L tried to pull of his contempt and anger into his dilated gaze, making Ijiwaru snicker. With a sudden movement, he whipped his coat off and flung it at Ijiwaru's companion. The sandy-haired boy cried out and stumbled back as his friend thrashed under the heavy coat, L watching expectantly, inwardly praying. With a shout, the coat was flung off and hit the top frame of the door, the key dropping and L catching it.

With a last glance, he unlocked the door and slipped in, locking it behind him and sliding down the wooden door. Sadly he realized that he would probably never get that coat back- and the only chance he would get of seeing it again was in shreds. And it was the only piece of clothing he ever liked, beside the scarf. He felt the door vibrate a few times from Ijiwaru and his friend- but it eventually stopped. Slowly getting up, he inspected the office for any cake like last time. Unfortunately there was none- however, there was a bag of animal cookies on his desk... Perking up, L walked over and remembered he couldn't reach it. Frowning, he walked over to the chair and had to climb onto it before he could reach the cookies. With a triumphant 'Ah-ha!' he reached the bag and snatched it from the desk.

Lawliet happily gorged on animal cookies for a full 20 minutes before the loud, heavy tolling of bells rang through and Quillish Wammy walked through the office. There, he froze as he spotted L, crouching on the floor with his knees to his chest, guiltily looking at him with a hand full of white and pink animal cookies, crumbs surrounding his mouth. Flicking his gaze to the animal cookies and back to Quillish, L held out the cookies in hopes to reduce any punishment coming his way.

* * *

The older man's hands were full of grocery bags, as he stared at L Lawliet, guiltily offering cookies, he felt obliged to take the offering anyways. Shaking his head, he sighed,

"How did you get in here Lawliet?"

The young boy's face flashed with disapproval at his name being mentioned, but it was gone so quick Wammy thought he might have imagined it. L pushed on lower lip and gazed upward in mock thinking, but he was done quickly as he replied,

"Key!"

Quillsh was astonished. Firstly, how to he find it, and secondly, how did he reach it in the first place? Shaking his head again, he asked,

"Why are you in here?"

L flashed him a miserable look before hissing,

"Ijiwaru!"

Once again, the older man was surprised at the anger in the young boy's voice. But he didn't know who 'Ijiwaru' was, and Lawliet caught the confusion in his face. The young boy gave him a look like he should already know, before he added,

"Beach."

Quillish chuckled a little bit on how strange the english word sounded on L's tongue, the child being brought up Japanese. He stopped his laughter with the angry look L gave him, and he wondered how far Beach was pushing Lawliet.

"Is this physical or mental?" He asked, before realizing that the young boy had no way of knowing those words at all.

"Both." Lawliet responded, receiving another shocked expression from Quillsh, who nodded slowly and continued,

"Where did your coat go? You had it before I left and it is freezing outside."

Once again the boy gave him a look like he should already know, and the older man figured it out in a minute. Sighing, he wondered what he should do when he saw the betrayed expression in L's face. And, once again, Quillsh expressed his confusion. L's expression turned to despair after a minute, and cried,

"_Left me!"_

Guiltily Quillish scratched his head, before he snapped back into realization he shouldn't have to feel guilt- at least not from this 8 year old boy who clearly was too smart for his own good.

"Now come on, I can't just rescue ever socially awkward child in the orphanage! Don't give me that." He scolded, though he couldn't get rid of the pit of guilt in his stomach.

Lawliet glared at him, his scrawled, jet-black hair looking like it was bristling.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry! Look, you better get back to class, lunch for you primary kids will be any minute now."

Quillish's heart sank at the totally mortified look on L's face. The very mentioning of lunch seemed to utterly horrify him. What was he supposed to? He couldn't leave him as prey to the other kids. Yesterday he had made the mistake of walking right in to the intermediate- and that turned out terrible. Kids his own age might be more accepting, but Lawliet was obviously not to sure of that.

"Well..." He said reluctantly. "I guess you could stay in here for now..."

L's face lit up, and he nodded as he sprung to his feet, practically skipping to the book shelf behind Quillsh.

"Er, L no... those books are way too advanced for-" He was cut off as L chose White Fang from the shelf, holding the out to Quillish.

The older man looked at him before finally understanding what the young boy wanted.

"Wha- I don't have time for..."

Looking deep into the innocent, dilate blue eyes of L Lawliet, he gave in, and sighed,

"Oh, alright..."

He lifted L up and put on his lap, opening the book.

"_Dark spruce forest frowned on either side of the frozen waterway..."_

And they read long after the heavy tolling of Wammy's bells.


	4. Chapter 4- Signs

_Chapter 4 of the series! So I decided to look into some BB fanfics, and I noticed that people are forgetting that he (**SPOILERS**) lit himself on fire, and would now look like a blackened, mishappen creature-thing, and went into a catatonic state of mind and was utterly ruined and traumatized until he died, presumably killed by Light. (**SPOILERS END**) And honestly I'm actually surprised no one has shipped Beyond and Naomi. I mean, Naomi thinks that B is like a freak of nature, but it could still work. I mean, Mello hates Near's guts and people still ship them. Why not those two? ... Oh I get it, it is probably because two canon characters in Death Note cannot be possibly shipped together by the fanbase unless it involves yaoi. Maybe if Naomi was a bro there would be stuff like that..._

_Songs Listened too- Kira's Theme, Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars, Kryptonite by 3 doors down, This love this hate by hollywood undead_

Over the next several weeks, L Lawliet had established somewhat of a routine. Wake up early to hide from Beach, finish schoolwork almost impossibly early, play outside, come back early to avoid older kids, wait a few minutes, evade Beach at all costs, eat lunch with Quillsh, and spend the rest of the day with him reading and studying. And over these few weeks, Quillsh had learned that Lawliet was, frankly, a prodigy. More than a prodigy. A _genius. _In fact, so smart, he had to be at least 3 grades above his actual grade level. And over the course of a few more tests, he seemed to specialize in criminal justice. So, Quillsh decided to give him an IQ test. At first grade it was a little much to ask, but the older man had to know. This was just so... so strange.

* * *

Lawliet lay on the carpet of Quillsh Wammy's office with only a white long-sleeved shirt and some dark jeans, barefoot humming as he doodled and wrote some stories, eating some cake and thinking over the book of _White Fang._White Fang was indeed an intelligent creature, but he would have definitely dispatched of Beauty Smith and his bullies a lot quicker if he had not let his emotions get in the way. However, he was only an animal, and he obviously didn't know any better. However, Lawliet was thinking deeper than that. How was he supposed to get rid of _his _bullies? They had such an unfair advantage, being stronger, older, and was in a group. Plus, he was alone, with only Quillsh as a safeguard. In a way, L's predicament was not that different from young White Fang's. Was he supposed to somehow retaliate in ice as White Fang had? Or just let the storm blow over as they found a new target? So many questions...

As he pondered, Quillsh entered the office with a few papers. Actually, no, a lot of papers.

"Ah, Lawliet... I knew you just took a test today, but I have just one more for you."

The young boy wrinkled his nose in displeasure, but said nothing as the older man handed him the papers and handed him a pencil.

"Just finish those questions alright? I'll be right here."

The dilated eyes blinked at Quillsh before he shrugged and began whatever the older man had given him. And, immediately, the young boy realized that this was different, assuming his crouched position. Not only was this test different from the usual 'what is 2 times 2' sort of stuff, but problematic scenarios that, for once, had L Lawliet thinking. He was going slower, thinking through every problem. What was this?

* * *

After an hour or so, Quillsh Wammy looked up from his computer, reading about police reports about a criminal yet to be caught, to see L hand him the papers a bit tentatively, like he wasn't confident enough in his ability to let Quillsh see any trace of failure.

"So, how do you think you did on it?"

Lawliet shrugged, scratching his head as he mumbled,

"I dunno."

"Alright, on a scale of 1-10, how confident are you that you got a 100%?"

A barely inaudible reply of,

"30% probability of 100% score..."

The older man chuckled, but inwardly was a little amazed at his calculations. Well, time to correct the papers... Quillsh closed his laptop and walked out the door, prepared to be utterly disappointed or totally blown away.

* * *

L, in truth, was a little confused by the test. What was the purpose of it anyways? And it was the first time he had genuinely struggled with something. He just hoped it didn't affect anything important. Cake gone and nothing to do, Lawliet ventured to Quillsh's computer, lifting himself up on the seat and curiously pressing the spacebar. Blinking at the sudden flash of light, he read over the police report of a bank robber.

_Police interviewed owner of Lingerie Bank, Steven Jakings. _

_"The robbers were masked and they dumped all the money in a huge pile, but then they said they wouldn't be taking all of it... they locked me in the bathroom... I had no idea what was happening! They took 110,200 dollars and left me in there until I was able to break down the door and call the police!"_

_The robbers were yet to be caught._

Lawliet wrinkled his brow in confusion. Robbers yet to be caught? Really? It was so painfully obvious- there were no robbers to begin with. If they really did lock the owner in the bathroom and dumped the money in a big pile, then how did the owner know that they took exactly 110,200 dollars? He couldn't have seen anything and there was no way to distinguish how much money they took if it was from a big pile. So, the truth was, this was all a goose-chase. The owner took the money for himself and said there was a robbery. And the police had yet to figure it out? Pitiful. L Lawliet slowly typed, searching for letters on the keyboard as he wrote,

'the person you are looking for is Steven J. how did he know they took 110,200 exactly?'

Lawliet was about to sign his name when he stopped. Why bother? Besides, if anything, he really wanted to avoid publicity. He had enough to deal with without the media showing up and crooning over him. So he simply pressed 'add comment' and it popped up on the screen as an anonymous user. L played around with he computer a bit before finally being able to figure out the basic controls.

He decided searching the police cases on the Internet more and more, solving them after brief consideration and commenting as an anonymous user. From there, he established a sort of routine.

Read. Solve. Comment.

Read. Solve. Comment.

Read. Solve. Comment.

By the time he heard he footsteps of Quillsh Wammy he had solved 3 robberies and 8 murder cases. Upon hearing the older man, he slipped back down and started doodling again. Entering the door, Quillsh was marveling at the tests scores and muttering something under his breath. L managed to steal glances at his caretaker as the older man typed furiously into his computer.

"Lawliet, I know this may not be welcome news, but you have been moved up to 4th grade. You are just too smart for first... And you will now be eating with the intermediate kids. I'll be gone tomorrow so you will just have to made due on your own." Quillsh said as he muttered while he typed,

"L... Fourth grade..Mr. Cathel..."

L Lawliet's jaw hang open at the news. Bolting to his feet, he cried,

"No!"

"I'm sorry, L, but you just aren't getting the education that you need in first grade."

"No! No! No!"

"This is for your own good, and not another peep outta your mouth or I am sending you out of here!"

The fear of maybe confronting Beach was more prominent than being entered in fourth grade, and after a fearful, choked gasp of terror and hopelessness, the boy was silent. L buried his face in his hands as he crouched down on the floor, only the jet-black scraggly hair the only sign his face existed in he first place.

* * *

At this sign if utter hopelessness and fear, Quillsh Wammy wondered whether he had made the right decision. Lawliet had come close to escaping before- and the older man had just barely gotten him to stay. This might push the young child into leaving once and for all- his antisocial ways showing no signs of leaving. Quillsh knew as much as the child that run-ins with the notorious Beach were now becoming inevitable. With a sigh, he continued working on his computer with L Lawliet quivering on the floor.

_I kept this one shorter because I wanted to get it out there before my story disappeared forever. Next chapter will be nice and long I promise!_


	5. Chapter 5- Challenged

_Wow! I had a boom of reviews last chapter, despite it being the shortest one. This is one is like 3,000 words! Anyways... I am seeing more backstories pop up! I saw one on BB today. I knew it! I knew I would be able to start something! Ha! Aaaanyways, just a heads up guys, I will be introducing a girl later (probably around chapter 7 when I do the time skip. I can't document every day of his life guys). No! It is not what you think. This is different, and it will add to his personality. As Beach has. I'm making L skip grades because being a world renowned detective at age 20 is kinda hard to pull off unless you are a super-genius. I don't have any rants for you this chapter. Don't worry, I'll find something to rant about later. xD_

_Songs Listened to- L's theme, This Love This Hate and SCAVA by Hollywood Undead, Prayer of a Refugee by Rise Against, Just Like You by 3 Days Grace, Ryoshima Plains and Kamiki Village by the Okami Soundtrack_

* * *

Quillsh Wammy, working at his computer and reading a newspaper in the early morning before he would leave, suddenly focused his attention on a particular news article.

It was in one of the side columns, reading in bold lettering,

_Yesterday afternoon, an anonymous user helped solve over 15 cases that the police had been working on, and further investigation shows that they were all posted at the same time, more or less. Here is officer Soichiro Yagami's, age 32, comments upon questioning. _

A handsome, dark haired young man stood in surprise at the microphone.

_"At first, we couldn't believe it. I mean, there were quite a few spelling and grammatical errors- like a first grader wrote them."_

Quillsh's mouth started to open a little. Could it be? No... no, there was no way.

_"But when we looked into them more, they were all found to be correct! We arrested all of them and they were all found guilty. I mean, we posted the cases publicly on our website and all, and we tried figuring out who posted them- the comments, but we couldn't really... However, one comment was signed 'QW'. Well, we can't investigate every person in Japan with initials 'QW', so I guess it's unsolved." _

Quillsh couldn't believe it. Could it be possible that little Lawliet had solved all of those cases? He had to know, and he had to know now. Leaping from his chair, he walked briskly to L Lawliet's room, knocking on the door and letting himself in. However, once he opened it, he found no one in there.

"Eh? L! Where are you?"

And then, he saw him. At first it was just the scraggly jet-black hair, but then Lawliet appeared from behind the bed, dilated eyes peering in annoyance and confusion at the older man in front of him.

* * *

L Lawliet had acquired a sort of reflex to hide under his bed whenever Beach came blasting through his room like an angry elephant. So, when Quillsh Wammy came pounding on his door, he had slipped under the bed. However he was slower- it was much earlier than he was used to. He had been in the middle of a dream that involved his true parents, that for once was not a nightmare, so he wasn't all too happy at Quillsh's presence, especially since he had practically moved him from heaven to his doom (4th grade was the defintion for 'doom'-at least for Lawliet-).

"What are you doing back there? Well, anyways, I need to ask you some questions... even though it is 4:30 in the morning, I'm sorry."

With a groggy blink and muttering something under his breath, L placed himself back on his bed positioned in the odd crouch he favored, waiting impatiently for Quillsh to talk to him. The older man looked slightly uncomfortable before maneuvering around the white-sheet beds and sitting next to L.

"I wanted to tell you your new classroom is room 36. And also...So... I was reading the news today... and it seems someone has been helping the police solve some cases..." He began, searching the young boy for some sort of reaction.

However, the pale first-grader just stared at him in slight annoyance, like this was hardly worth getting him up so early for.

"And... they said that it looked like a first grade wrote the comments helping the case..."

Still nothing.

"Also... one comment was signed 'QW'..."

This time, the young boy winced, realizing that signing the comment like that was a bad idea. However, they couldn't trace them all to him. Besides, Quillsh wasn't getting anywhere with this.

"So what I want to know..."

L Lawliet looked expectantly at the older man, shifting his position sightly.

"Was it you who solved all of those cases, Lawliet? Tell me the truth." Quillsh said firmly.

L knew with a sinking feeling that the gig was up. He scratched his jet-black hair, mumbling half-heartedly,

"Only 8..."

"Yes, maybe so, but you are possibly the smartest 8-year old in the world." The older man reminded.

"Dunno how to use computer..." He tried again. Maybe he could get out of this with only minor suspicions.

"We both know that you can figure out how to use a computer in a very short span of time." Quillsh said.

One more time. Just maybe one more and he might give up.

"Sleepy..." He mumbled.

"Ok, now you are just stalling. You solved all of those, didn't you?" Quillsh said, a bit triumphantly as well.

L Lawliet sigh, realizing that the older man wasn't going to go away.

"Yes."

"All 15 of them?"

"Only 11..."

L could see the wonder and astonishment on Quillsh's face, and in a way he felt proud of his achievement. If he was smart enough to impress an adult, it just might give him an edge. After all, Quillsh was undoubtedly an ally in every kind of way.

"My God... I need to tell the press!" Quillsh leapt to his feat, and in a startled move L fell back on the bed on his butt as he looked in horror.

In a quick movement L snatched Quillsh's arm, almost falling off of the bed in the process.

"Eh?" The older man turned to see L tugging insistently on his arm, mouthing 'no'.

"Come on now..." L knew that so far Quillsh had had his way, but not this time. This time, he was staying anonymous. So he tugged the arm with all of his admittedly small strength, causing the older man to sit down and for L to flop down on his back onto the crumpled sheets.

The blue, dilated eyes bored into Quillsh's, holding icy determination that he had never shown previously.

"Tell. No one." He ordered firmly, squeezing the older man's arm tightly to reinforce the point. This battle he was _not_ losing, no matter what.

Quillsh looked conflicted, causing a couple moments of silence before he breathed a heavy sigh, saying,

"All right. You win. I won't tell anyone... except maybe-"

"_Not. A. Soul."_

_"_Alright, alright! I won't breathe a word to person, animal, rock, or tree."

Seemingly satisfied, L released Quillsh's arm and slipped back under the covers to face the wall, covering his whole body except for his disheveled head of jet-black hair. Just about as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a quiet sigh and felt a large hand comb through his hair affectionately before he slipped into a calm, peaceful darkness.

* * *

The first thing that Lawliet registered once he regained his consciousness was that Ijiwaru/Beach had not come barging into his bedroom like a rampaging bear. The second thing he noticed was that someone was standing over him. Although he had a feeling that he knew who it already was, he turned his head to first off see the sneering face of Beach. He let out a startled yell as the sandy-haired bully shoved him off of the bed, L taking his covers with him in his total surprise. How could this happen? He always woke up before Beach pounded on his door. Than he remembered- his conversation with Quillsh must have thrown him off, causing him to sleep in, Beach realizing this had entered much quieter. L made a mental note to never allow this to happen again. Kicking off the covers, he looked up hopelessly to see Beach gloating over him.

"Hey there, dead-eyes, rise and shine. First time I saw you actually sleeping... Well, runt, thought I'd give you a nice little surprise." He snickered, stepping in closer.

A pulsing anger built up inside of L, and he hissed as he swept his feet from under Beach, causing the older boy to give out a surprised yelp as he crashed to the hard floor, letting out a gasp as the air was knocked out of him. L, not wasting any time, darted away in his white, long-sleeved shirt and gray sweatpants, snatching his books and whipping out the door with a smirk as he heard Beach groan, "Owowowowow!"

As L dashed through the halls, he approached room 36- the fourth grade. He gripped the doorknob, but then hesitated. What was he supposed to do? How could he ever survive? But then he heard the pounding of Beach's furious feet and quickly decided that he would manage. With a quick, short prayer to whoever was watching over Earth- if there was in the first place- he opened the door and slipped inside.

* * *

L Lawliet almost immediately regretted his decision, and even considered going back out again to confront Beach. All of the other kids were _giants. _The teacher was a tall, husky man, who's face looked like it was chiseled out of stone- who Lawliet assumed was Mr. Cathel- peered at him through suspicious and unfriendly eyes, though finally some recognition flickered through them.

"Ah, yes... Your that genius first-grader, right? What's your name, son?" He said huskily.

L stayed silent, scratching the back of his head.

"I said, _what is your name?"_

Once again, the young boy said nothing. A dangerous light flickered within the teacher's eyes, and L decided that he had to pick his battles- this was one he did not wish to fight.

"Rue." He said meekly.

"Rue?_" _

L scratched his head again before replying quietly,

"Yes."

"Alright then, take a seat, _Rue._"

There were currently two empty seats, one in the front at the very right, and one at the very back that sat next to the window. It didn't take long for the pale boy to make a decision as he started to self-consioucly make his way towards the back of the room.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! No no! You are not sitting back there. You are sitting up front to where I can keep an eye on you." Cathel barked.

L's heart sank as made his way to the front, sitting next to a huge boy that sat next to him, the rest of the class snickering and giggling. Unable to change his clothes, he was dressed in his pj's while all the others were much more appropriately placed- and that didn't help his confidence at all. Cathel started his lesson, and despite L's dislike of him, he payed careful attention. In a way, the young boy was glad he was presented with a challenge, something to work the gears in his head. At the end of the short science lecture, Mr. Cathel's sharp green eyes snapped to Lawliet.

"Rue, relay everything I just said!" He ordered, his eyes glinting like this was going to be funny.

However, L was a sharp thinker, and as he took a moment to break down Cathel's complex words into simpler vocabulary, relaying it back perfectly, he couldn't help but let a trace of smugness enter the details of his pale face. The teacher's eyes flashed angrily, and said something angrily under his breath, continuing on with his lecture. Each time he asked questions for review, even if Lawliet's hands remained firmly down toward the earth. The young boy realized, very soon, that his fourth grade teacher was _picking _on him. He was trying to break him. He didn't believe that he should be here.

Determination to deter his passive-aggressive teacher rose high within the young boy's body as he started to raise his hand for every question. L was determined to be the better of the two. He wasn't going to be put down by the one that was supposed to be giving him an education. A challenge had been laid down by this teacher. And Lawliet was _not_ losing the battle. Again and again, Lawliet would answer his questions flawlessly, until the class stopped trying and just watched the war go on between the two. Suddenly, Cathel exploded, yelling,

"Name all of the types of rock and how they are formed!"

This time, Lawliet did not know the answer. And seeing the confused looks exchanged by his classmates, they didn't know the answer either.

"You didn't teach that. I can't know that." He said calmly.

Cathel seethed, and was about to say something else when the huge, heavy tolling of a bell rang throughout the orphanage, and Lawliet, with a hint of a smirk on his small face, rose and left the classroom. By now, he had discovered a small playroom inside the orphanage- hardly used, but in times like these, with Quillsh gone, it was a safe house. Briskly he was about to move to the playroom when he felt like a tap on his shoulder. Stiffening, the young boy turned his head. He was surprised to see a boy whisper,

"Hey, nice job putting down Cathel." Before he skittered away into the crowd.

Lawliet gazed after him in surprise. He had never expected to acknowledged, much less praised. In hopes of a friend, L walked after him, but when the two made eye contact again the boy looked like he had never seen him before and completely ignored him. Shrugging helplessly, he turned and fortunately, for a change, was able to slip into the playroom undisturbed.

* * *

As L returned to the classroom, he had mentally prepared himself for another unofficial battle against Mr. Cathel, but as the day dragged on the teacher had stopped picking on him. Lawliet took it as unofficial surrender- at least for today. He spent the rest of the day working hard on papers, occasionally looking out the window in expectation for Quillsh's return. However, each time L was disappointed, as he saw no signs of the older man. During each break he spent most of his time gazing out the window in expectation. He did say he would be gone today- but why so long?

"Rue, pay attention! This is the last day before the weekend, so pay attention!"

L found himself gazing too long out the window and he miserably returned to work. Cathel handed out a particularly difficult worksheet that kept Lawliet busy enough for him to be able to only steal a quick glance every now and then at the window. At the end of the day, Lawliet anxiously fled to Quillsh's office, picking the lock and entering. However, there was nothing there but the empty chair- there wasn't even any food. With a sigh, he pulled out his books and began studying hard for the next battle against Cathel.

* * *

Quillsh arrived very late at night, almost midnight. With a yawn he opened the door to his office to see quite a sight indeed. There was L Lawliet, curled up on the floor with a pencil in his hand and his disheveled head of jet-black hair resting on an open textbook. At the moment, the tired old man decided not to ask how in God's name the little scrap managed to get in the office in the first place, so with a brief moment of hesitation he scooped up the 8 year old, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

Quillsh was taken off guard as L gave a little yawn and snuggled deeper into his chest, picking his arms up from his sides and supporting his head with them as he leaned against Quillsh. The older man paused. At the start of the orphanage, he had vowed to never get too attached to any child or favor them in any way. But as he carried Lawliet in his arms and lay him down gently in his bed, he thought maybe he could make an exception.

Maybe just this once.


	6. Chapter 6- Stormy Waters

_Sorry for the kinda long wait, guys! I had writers block and I'm on internet restriction, so sorry... Anyways, this next chapter or two is most likely going to be mostly between Beach and L. I'm going to have to add to the chapters on my phone, so that can get kinda frustrating and it will slow down at times. Anyways... I think this chapter and/or the next one would be a good time to set up a rivalry between Beach and L. Because, come on, when you have a rival you get real motivated real soon. Anyways... Oh, ya, new rant! I sorta don't like how people portray BB as 'I'mgoingtoeatyourbabies' insane. He was obsessed, maybe just a bit insane, but that insane? Not really. He wanted to run L into the mud and he tried to do it in the most rival-like way possible. L solved crimes, BB committed crimes. I dunno, I don't really read BB fanfics so maybe I'm getting the wrong idea. Except for the part where in almost every fanfic he magically heals from the part when he decided to become a living candle. _

_Songs listened too- The Part Where He Kills You, Four Part Plan (Portal 2), Are You Satisfied by Marina and the Diamonds_

* * *

A couple of weeks in, Beach was starting to become really annoyed. It wasn't just the fact that dead-eyes had managed to thwart almost his every attempt to bully him. It wasn't just the fact that the runt had managed to kick him (really hard, too) and had him gasping on the floor for breath like that 'Magikarp' pokemon. And, it wasn't just the fact his friends' wit and intelligence were about the level of a dull pencil. (Good god, he gives them one job- keep your name a secret and they can't even handle that!). No, it was the fact that through all of these weeks, he didn't know a _damn thing _about the runt!

If he had to fill out a form with his victim's information, the only thing he could actually put in there was age and description. So, the one particular night it really bothered him, he decided to go snooping around old man Wammy's computer. After successfully reaching the key, he let himself into his office, starting up the computer, reading the article in the newspaper about the mystery case-solver while he waited.

"Lets see... any new additions to the first graders?" He mumbled to himself, scrolling through the registrar. Up until the runt's arrival, there had been an even 20 in each class, including intermediates.

He was utterly surprised to find none. Beach blinked, scrolling through again. Still nothing. Surely there was no way dead-eyes managed to not give the teacher his name? Soon enough in his desperation, he was scrolling through 2nd, 3rd, and then finally to fourth.

"_What the hell?"_ He hissed quietly, seeing the bottom of Mr. Carthel's attendance.

"Rue? That's his name? Where the heck is his last name? And why is he in fourth grade?!" He muttered.

He searched the desk, about to give up when he noticed a peculiar paper of test results peeking out in the corner. Curiosity springing, he swept through it to see- amazingly - that the IQ results were so, very, very high. It rivaled Beach's scores when he was in 4th grade, if he remembered correctly - and he was at the top of his class. Competitive spirit springing inside of him, he searched the paper for a name. The only name-or letter to be exact- giving the sandy-haired boy a clue was just the letter 'L', and when it asked for age, there was a 7.

L the first grader? Who was that supposed to be? No one here was named-

Beach let a out a surprised gasp, along with an angry hiss. No way. Dead-eyes went right ahead and skipped 3 grades all the way to fourth grade, even giving Carthel a fake name. What the hell was this?! In his dreams to be an aspiring detective the world had never seen, Beach had went right ahead and decided to give himself a false name to get started. Everyone here had thought him just way too ambitious, but he hadn't cared. Besides, not like there was any competition, no one was smart enough to rival him... This means nothing. Not like... Then, suddenly, his mind wandered back to the news article... _Comments written like a first grader, one signed 'QW', this paper with the impossibly high IQ_...

Beach almost flipped the desk. Almost. Inside his mind, he was swearing more than a sailor, ranting and raving inwardly while his grey eyes twitched and he gripped the desk like a life-line. This was unreal. Runt here solved all those cases. There was no doubt about it in his mind. Dead-eyes here wasn't just the poor new kid with the funny looks. The runt was a _threat._

"I need to put down dead-eyes. O-kay, lets see here... He is the flighty type... I can always scare him into leaving... No. No, he'd never believe a bully like me. I have to go to get someone else to do it for me... No! I'm no coward. I'm not scared of dead-eyes. I'll put him down some other way. Hmmm..."

* * *

The next morning, L Lawliet woke up to find himself not inside Quillsh's office, but his room. Well, it was to be expected- but the young boy couldn't help but be just a little bit disappointed. Glancing at the clock, he was surprised to see himself up a bit earlier than usual. Taking the opportunity, he got dressed, grabbed his things and crawled under the bed nearest to door, waiting in anticipation for Beach. Once, as expected, the sandy-haired bully came blasting in, he darted out and slipped under Beach's arms, running for the door. However, things did not go as planned as he felt a sharp tug and, with a loud cry, he landed on his back, his stuff clattering on the floor around him. Looking up, his heart sank to see Beach looking over him. However, the expression on his face was different. There was no smug grin, no humored glint in his eye. Just anger and competitiveness.

"Ijiwaru..." L gasped under his breath.

"I know it was you who solved those cases, dead-eyes." Beach hissed.

Cold despair filled L's body, opening his mouth to find no sound coming out. Had Quillsh spilled? If so, why was it that only Ijiwaru knew about it? No... No, Beach had figured it out on his own.

"Well, let me tell you something."

Let Beach tell him something? Well, that had never worked out in the past. But currently, Lawliet didn't have much choice, so he just stared up expressionless at Beach's face.

"You don't deserve to be here. You don't have a place here. You have no business solving those cases. I let you in on something pretty much everything here knows. I'm going to be a pretty famous detective one day, and I don't appreciate you starting to plant the little seeds of glory for yourself here. Do it again, and I'm going to have to take a little action. Are we clear here, dead-eyes?" He hissed, L nodding meekly.

"Alright then, get out of here before I'm late runt." Beach spat, Lawliet wasting no time in collecting his stuff and skittering away.

If Beach wanted the glory, fine. He didn't care. The only reason he ever did those cases was because he was bored, and nothing else. All L wanted was to just try to not get the worst of Beach's temper. The last thing he needed was to add coals to the already hot grudge the sandy-haired boy held against him.

Who wants to become a detective anyway.

* * *

The day went by fairly smoothly for L afterwards, and he was just about to head to Quillsh's office when he heard something very, very frustrating.

"Yeah, it was me that solved all those cases. I mean, it was just so pathetic- I couldn't just leave criminals out there running loose when I know who they are, you know?"

"Wow, Beach! You are going to be the greatest detective! But why did you solve them anonymously?"

"The last thing I need is to have the media after me. No one is going to figure out who I am, remember?"

"Oh, ya, right. But still! That is so great!"

A hot pit of anger started to slowly build within Lawliet. Who did he think he was, stealing all the credit?! What did that prove? That he is too stupid to figure out things on his own, that was what it proved. L didn't want to anger Beach any further, but the sandy-haired bully had struck the first blow.

It was time to retaliate.

* * *

L read smugly from the news article, scratching his jet-black hair. Lets see how Beach liked this.

_Another 15 cases _(In reality he had only solved 14) _solved anonymously! The mystery detective continues with his crusade! This includes 6 murders, two kidnappings, and one finding of a missing person! Again, one comment signed '**I will be now known as 'L' instead of 'QW'**__! Once again, they were written like a first grader... but how could any first grader solve this! Amazing! Who is 'L'? These cases include..._

To his surprise though, Beach didn't come up and punch him in the face straight up. He eventually forgot the sandy-haired boy with Quillsh's praise and words of wariness, until the next week it turned around and bit him in the throat.

_ANOTHER 20 CASES SOLVED! Criminals beware, these mystery detectives are finding you everywhere! This includes 1 murder, 5 criminal's identities revealed, and 7 findings of missing people! One signed 'EC!' Who is 'EC?' The grammer and spelling were both improved! These cases include..._

It had to be Beach. There was no other explanation. It definitely wasn't L... Who else would do this, in a so obvious challenge directed towards him? It also hurt L to find that the missing persons cases were some even he hadn't been able to figure out. So, this was how Beach decided to retaliate? Well, so be it. The young boy hadn't really been all that interested in criminal justice, but if this was going to be a game between the two, then so be it.

Beach was trying to discourage L- well, he wasn't going to win this.

After all, Lawliet hated to lose.

* * *

Quillsh Wammy was having an awfully hard time trying to make sense of all these cases being solved. 15 were Lawliet's doing, but then who was 'EC'? The one who had solve 20? The past few weeks had been absolutely chaotic. What was he supposed to do with this kid...

On one hand, he had extraordinary potential. He could become the deadliest weapon to criminals ever known to mankind, leaving criminals trembling in his wake.

On the other hand, this could get really out of control, and the young boy could very well steer right onto the wrong path and that could end up catastrophically. So many decisions.

What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to handle this? Recently, as he occasionally walked around the orphanage, he had noticed Beach and Lawliet giving each other dirtier looks than usual- and that was saying something. The sandy-haired boy had seemed to abandon his other victims to instead focus all of his efforts into making L's life a living hell.

And who the hell was 'EC'?! Who was that, who had rose to seemingly challenge L?! This was really just way too confusing. And every time he had attempted to question Lawliet about the events, he just shrugged his shoulders and said,

"I dunno."

As Quillsh read the newest article, he muttered," 'You don't know' my ass... What is going on here?"

And then it struck him like lightning.

Beach. This was Beach's doing- or partially. Beach, being ever the sharp one, had figured out that it was L Lawliet who had figured out all of those cases. Naturally being competitive, he had probably confronted L on it, asking- or demanding was the right word- for him to quit it. However, L was usually timid when it came to his bullies- what had sparked him into retaliating?

'_Oh, that.' _Quillsh remembered.

He remembered one day, as he passed through the halls, he had heard Beach claim that he was the one who had solved those cases. That was what probably sparked L into defying Beach, and naturally, the sandy-haired boy had fought back. This was what was causing all of this.

And, once the older man started looking at it that way, it all started to fight right in. He glanced at the newspaper, skipping to the end.

_Wow! We finally have a name for one of the mystery detectives- specifically the one that seemed to specialize in finding people. This one comment reads-_

_'And, I realized that the initials 'EC' are starting to get a little frustrating. Even though this is an alias, I can give you a name of sorts. You may know me as..._

_'Eraldo Coil.'_

* * *

_By the way guys, I spelled grammar wrong on purpose in that one article. _

_And... by the way, I had no idea that there was a really short story on L's first day at the Wammy House, and I got the beginning wrong._

_Oh well. Besides that one tiny detail, everything else is all for speculation._


	7. Chapter 7-Sly

_Thanks to all of the people who have been reviewing my story! It has really helped encourage me continue it. Anyways, this is where the time skip is happening, L is 13, Beach/Coil is 18 now. By the way, I am planning to go into the detective wars between Coil, L, and Denueve a lot later. I'll keep this short, about 2,000 words because looking at it I'm kinda unhappy about it and want to get it out of the way. By the way, why has no one shipped Lidner and Mello yet? Well, anyways!_

_Song's listened too- One day more (Les Miserables), This Love This Hate by Hollywood Undead, A Resolute Person (Okami Soundtrack) You're gonna go far, kid (The Offspring)_

* * *

Over the years, L Lawliet had definitely accomplished something truly amazing. Not only had he been able to keep one step ahead (or, a half-step to be accurate) of Beach, also known as Eraldo Coil, but he had established himself as one of the greatest greatives detectives in Northern Europe, Japan, some of China, and already he was threading through the United States of America. However, he had always been pressured by Coil, dogging his steps and nipping at his hindquarters, never far behind. Despite Beach being second in line for the title of greatest detective, it had always frustrated and kept L up quite a few nights to know that the police considered Beach to be better at finding people than L was. Despite the short news article quite a few years ago, L and Beach had an unsaid agreement to slip away from the public and to only be known to the police. Soon enough, they were forgotten and had placed themselves only to the knowledge of the police.

Quillsh Wammy, (now under the alias of 'Watari'), however, was indeed concerned for both boys (yes, even Beach). To his knowledge, L hardly ever slept, and his entire diet consisted of sugar and coffee and cake. His scraggly hair had been more unkempt than when he was younger, and it particularly concerned him to see the shadow under L's eyes that seemed to have made a permanent home and were only growing darker as weeks passed. Another concerning factor was that Lawliet had a definite slouch, and his concern for personal appearances and how to act properly in public (not like he ever went out much anymore anyways) had been completely washed down the drain and devoured by the crocodiles of misbehavior.

Eraldo Coil/Beach on the other hand, was entirely alone (to Watari's knowledge, at least). He knew that Beach had always been proud, and being 18 now, he was independent. Even though more often than not only taking cases that had a personal interest in, (much like L, scarily) Coil had himself frequently striking up mini, unspoken detective wars with L. In the event that he caught someone before L did, or L caught someone before he did, the two of them would have no choice but to begrudgingly accept it. Arrogance had played a part in the unspoken rule- the opportunity to rub the other's failure in their faces was too good to pass up for either of the two boys.

Watari was finding it increasingly difficult to see the young boy that had snuggled up to his chest that chilly evening- who was often seen hunched up at a computer in a concerning-ly dark room. He was also finding it increasingly difficult to believe that the Lawliet was retaining his ability to perform combat successfully and skillfully. However, the occasional 3 weeks or a month or so, he would see L train for 5 to 10 minutes and he would convinced otherwise. The first time he had seen L kick someone was Beach (what a surprise) a few years back when the sandy-haired boy had decided to get physical and Lawliet, left no other choice, and kicked him squarely in the chest and had sent his bully landing with a thud on the ground.

Watari had also found it necessary to become highly trained in combat himself- although it was harder being older than he was, so he often resorted to technology. Of course, protection could only go so far.

* * *

L had gotten himself into quite a few sketchy situations in the past, but in the past he had always been able to slip through them. Of course, he was able to fight very well, but he was still only a 13 year old kid that naturally didn't have a prayer against 5 burly, armed kidnappers.

Thats right.

Currently, L Lawliet was squished in the trunk of a car bouncing along on a road, starting to panic and get really claustrophobic. Why he was being kidnapped and how were a big question in his mind. He had made very, very sure that no one knew what he looked like or where he was residing (he switched places every so often). In fact, even if they had passed him up on a street looking for L, he was still just a kid and no one would look twice anyhow. In addition, he was very well guarded and protected. So how in hell he had found himself bound in the trunk of a car from his computer in the middle of the night was baffling. The only person who knew what he looked like was Coil, but surely he wouldn't go this far?

... Second thought, maybe he would. Lawliet had done an exceptional job rubbing the last case in Coil's face. They didn't actually meet face to face, but through some subtle wording that only Beach would understand, he had done such a good job insulting him by manipulating the police and media to say a few things, that Watari was now giving him some looks of disapproval whenever he mentioned it. But that didn't mean Coil could kidnap him. How? L made sure to cover his tracks so well that every grain of sand or rubble had been neatly put back into place everywhere he walked. In a practical sense, of course. But, there was that one time he almost forgot to make his cell phone untraceable and didn't realize it until a half-day into contacting his underlings. Watari had mollycoddled him for a month, barely letting him look out the window sometimes. So, there was that.

But he hardly had any time to ponder such things because he was terrified out of his mind and he was being blindfolded. When he looked at it that way, it started to fall into place. Since this wasn't Wammy's House anymore and Coil couldn't come up and beat his face in directly, he had probably used that little blunder to his advantage and was going to have a little chat with him. Looking back, he had heard one of the kidnappers grunt,

"Remember to check him for any tracers."

As far as he knew, if this was just some chance kidnapping they wouldn't bother to think he had a tracer on him. At that moment, all fear leaked out of his body and he actually laughed.

* * *

Eraldo Coil was patiently awaiting L, anger burning slowly in his chest. Who did the runt think he was, insulting him like that?

"_Yes, it appears that the criminal had uncoiled it's stupid little grip and had come to face reality that he didn't have a prayer."_

Although Coil had to admire how his rival had managed to get the police to say that, he was still furious. Like back at Wammy's, he was hoping to get down to business. He would hardly call dead-eyes number one. His little blunder had taken Beach less than 3 weeks to accurately pinpoint his location. He was also grateful that most of his friends had stayed loyal to the end, doing what he asked with few questions. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

L Lawliet stood facing Ijiwaru/Beach/Eraldo Coil smugly, the kidnappers behind him. But he was enjoying seeing Beach again after so many years.

Beach's sandy hair was tousled and lengthy. He no doubt had kept and had only enhanced his handsome aura and appeal over the years, with a strong jaw and a visibly fit appearance. He was still only 18 though- so he still had some boyish quality to him. He was, however, almost unrecognizable- but the glinting gray eyes and smug smirk hadn't changed a bit. He was in a leather swivel chair,

"Hey, there, dead-eyes. Haven't seen you in a while! So, let's talk, shall we?" He growled.

"Watari's going to be missing me." L said casually, looking away and scratching at his jet-black hair.

"Ah, you mean old man Wammy. I have to say I wasn't too keen on when he started to play you as a favorite." He snickered, although obviously pricked by L's casual air.

"You are going off topic. Why did you kidnap me in the middle of the night? And stuff me in a trunk!" He demanded.

At that the gray eyes flashed, and he stared at the kidnappers behind him. "Stuff you in the trunk of the car? Well, I don't recall asking for that..."

The kidnappers (L had now deduced them as Ijiwaru's friends) shied, stepping back.

Beach lurched from his chair striding purposefully towards L, saying coolly,

"Well, anyways, just wanted to let you know that next you insult me, you might want to do a better job at hiding yourself. Next time, I'm not going to be as gentle."

"I do suppose we are keeping this a secret?"

"Hell yeah we are. Breath a word to Watari and you are dead meat. I know where you live now!"

"Heh, of course."

* * *

Of course L eventually repaid the favor by kidnapping Coil's friends and scaring the life out of them, Coil having to physically go over them and bail them out (being utterly terrified in the process). Watari had eventually found out about both events and practically unleashed Hurricane Katrina all over again. After such rage, he had both Coil and L swear to never contact each other ever again, leading to much more subtle insults to each other. However, both of the two super-detectives were so busy being caught up between the two of them, they didn't even see the rising force in France that had stabbed both of them in the back and taken a hard-earned victory from both of them.

* * *

"W-What!" Lawliet gasped as he watched the news, showing that an underground drug organization in Japan had been uncovered by someone other than him. And he couldn't uncover any other insults, so it couldn't be Coil. Little did he know that both Beach and L had pressed the button at the same time to contact the ICPO.

* * *

The police were both overwhelmed by the presence of Watari along with both L and Coil's synthetic voices demanding answers. It was all a lot to take in- of course, they had to wait for both detectives to be calm before Souchiro Yagami volunteered to explain the situation.

"Yes, er, the French detective known only as 'Denueve' had been able to uncover the drug organization."

* * *

With Denueve's arrival, Coil and L had not only each other to deal with, but what quickly became known as the third greatest detective- Denueve. L himself felt at a disadvantage- Coil and himself knew each other's identities, but this mysterious Deneuve was as unknown as the sea. The steal had rattled him, but he was still managing to keep both detectives under him in terms of who was better. While Coil was excellant at finding people, Deneuve had proved to be exceptionally talented in matters of illegal drug use. So, while cases on drugs were fair game and had an even solve rate for both Coil and L, Deneuve had quickly blown them both out of the water in terms of drug use, pressuring both detectives to step it up. Deneuve soon proved to not be trifled with- Watari himself wondering what was going to happen now.

* * *

_Uuugh I really don't like how this chapter came out... But I already put the effort into it and it's been a while since I last updated. Oh well._


	8. Chapter 8- But Those Are The Best Kind!

_Well, here it is guys. The infamous chapter where I introduce the **girl.** Now remember, this isn't an AU! Was there a woman trying to save L in the anime/manga? No. Did Light and L fight over a particular girl in the anime/manga? No. And that is how it is going to stay, alright guys! Don't worry, I am going to do my best to keep away from the general mary-sue type of characters, all right? If you feel like the girl I'm introducing is too perfect, too cliché, then please review and tell me so! I thought a lot about introducing her into this story, and I feel confident enough in my writing skills (thanks to you reviewers) that I can pull this off. Anyways, enough with the warnings! Time to get to story!_

_Songs Listened Too- Reconstructing more Science, The Stalemate Button, I AM NOT A MORON (Portal 2), One Day More (Les Miserables)_

* * *

A 14 year old L Lawliet was busy working on cases as Watari grumbled under his breath moving boxes and furniture around. L had insisted that they move back to England, where most of his cases were now residing. Currently, he was working on the duel murder-drug trade that was happening- he had subjected his location mostly based around this one, being the closest along with the fact that 'Sock-eye Candy Shop' was only a few blocks away. He had figured out this much- originally, they had thought that the murders and drug trade were two seperate cases- however, L had soon figured out that the murders were designed to attract the police- while they were concentrated on that, they would ship the drugs. He had this almost wrapped up- one of the suspects had left behind a crucial note yesterday-

'_We meet up at_-'

Along with the drawing of the ocean with some fish in it. The next murder was due to happen today in 15 minutes- but L had it all figured out anyways.

Obviously they weren't very bright. Or, maybe it was just him. They location was obviously at Ocean Avenue, where there was a back alley- the police had already moved into position and were waiting patiently. But still...

He peered closer at the drawing on the computer, and took note of the fish. No, they were salmon specifically. Looking closer, he realized that they were sock-eye salmon.

'_Sock-eye Salmon... Sock-eye... Oh no!'_

"Wait! No! The next murder is not at Ocean Avenue! The next murder is at Sock-eye Candy Shop!" Hid synthetic voice snapped into the microphone.

The police would never get there in time! He slammed the computer down, and darted outed of the complex, running hard towards the candy shop while cursing himself for being so stupid. He couldn't just ignore little details like that! He was also cursing himself for running out blindly like that- how was he supposed to stop this anyways?! However, before long he had darted into the alleyway, and was faced with a masked man pinning a young woman to the wall, knife in hand.

"Eh?! What the he-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence because L had cracked a kick right into his throat, sending the man to the floor and the young woman fleeing with a shriek. L approached the man carefully, preparing to leave him immobile when the man lashed out with his hand and grabbed L's ankle, sending the boy crashing to the floor.

"I should have seen that coming." Lawliet observed, staring up at the sky above.

He was expecting the knife to come down at any moment, in which he planned to grab it and yank it out of his hand, but it never came. Within moments he was on his feet, posed to fight again, when he saw the man on the ground. He looked up, expecting to see the young woman again who might have come to his rescue, but that wasn't the case.

* * *

Instead, he saw a girl around his age with a baseball bat in his hands, staring smugly at him.

She had mostly straight brown hair that fell to her shoulders with natural golden highlights, but it looked like she had brushed it only because she had to and it was nowhere near the kind of hair he expected a girl her age to possess. She was actually pretty tall, with haughty hazel eyes and fair skin. She wore blue jeans and a dark blue hoodie, that looked slightly faded. It was a stark contrast to L's jet-black hair, long-sleeved white t-shirt, totally unkempt appearance, and dilated blue eyes with dark shadow underneath. The only thing they remotely had in common was the blue jeans.

"Aren't you going to say thank-you?" She asked coolly, nudging the man on the floor with her shoe.

Who did this girl think she was? But he guessed it was understandable- he looked like a complete reject. This was probably the first time Lawliet had been self-concious about his appearance. But whatever, this case was closed for the murder portion, he just needed to get out of here before the police came. This had no doubt attracted the attention of Deneuve and Coil already- the last thing he needed was for one of Coil's lackeys to recognize him.

"Thank you, and I really must get going before the police show up." He replied, turning to exit the alleyway.

"Wait, what?" She yelped, running after him and going in front of him.

"Come on, at least tell me your name!"

This was starting to get annoying.

"It's Rue Ryuzaki. How did you get here?" He said in a clipped manner, hoping she would take a hint. Mistake number 1.

"I'm Fey, and I heard some screaming so I came over. And that was hardly a thank-you. What school do you go to? I haven't seen someone like you around."

Eye twitching, he said,"I'm home-schooled. Now please, I really need to get going. You should probably keep an eye on that man over there, by the way. Keep our meeting a secret as well."

The girl grinned, saying in a sing-songy voice,"Alrighty then. But I expect you to repay these three favors I'm doing you." She stepped to the side, allowing passage.

"I will if I ever see you again." He grunted as he shuffled past her, glad to get that out of the way. Mistake number 2.

He was out of the alley and well away from the location when he saw the first pair of flashing lights speeding towards the candy-shop. Upon entering the complex again, he was met with a furious Watari, who was even angrier from when L had kidnapped Beach's lackeys- and that was saying something. However, he calmly met Watari's wrath, replying,

"If I hadn't been there, there would have been another murder of innocent lives. Yes, I was in danger, but no one knows my real identity anyways. Besides, I was lucky enough to knock him out before the police arrived anyways, Watari."

He decided to omit the part of Fey. It was so small a thing that there would be no gain from it and would likely result in more anger anyways. After the older man had calmed down somewhat, L added,

"However, I have considered the possibility that when I die, I should have someone to take my place."

"Oh? And how are you going to do that, huh?"

"Well, Wammy's House is a perfect location. You already have the gifted placed there, all you have to do is find the extraordinarily gifted. I want the main focus of the House to be training my successors. That means for them to be using alias's, not using their real names, all the precautions."

"That's a lot to ask of children..."

"It will work. Just do it."

It was perfect. Not only had he diverted Watari's anger, but he had effectively set up a back-up plan in the matter of his death. Now, back to the cases...

* * *

Within weeks Watari had already found two children. L was surprised at how quick it was, and he was pleased to hear that Watari was following his instructions. He quickly learned the alias- A. and B. It was funny how the letters were consecutive. However, within a few weeks, he noted something off about both of them.

A. was skittish. Very skittish. He was learning that this 'A.' was working himself to the brink, and faced with the topic of L he would twitch and flee to his room to work even harder. So that was definitely concerning.

B., on the other hand... was the exact opposite. He was casual- laid back and arrogant. Faced with the topic of L, he would narrow his eyes and smile. He didn't speak much. He had a hobby of burning worms. From what L gathered, his scores would always be one point away from A's, causing the already paranoid and overworked student to go into total overdrive.

However, they were both promising, although B was starting to concern him more than he would have thought. But, that was nowhere near how much he concerned himself with Fey. Why he had promised her that if the need ever arose he would repay the favor, he didn't know. He had no allegiance with Fey at all, so why had he? Despite on the side of justice, he wasn't always a person of his word- so why was he so pricked by that promise? Shaking his head, he sighed. No matter. She would probably forget all about it anyways.

* * *

Somehow over the coarse of the week L had managed to loosen Watari's iron grip even as he had effectively solved the duel murder-drug case, ("Watari, I thought you were concerned at me being inside all the time?") and he was able to persuade the older man to allow him a few minutes of sunlight. He exited the back door and through the fence behind the garden, allowing him safe passage through a small alleyway into the street. This way, if someone saw him they wouldn't associate him with any particular house. After walking for hardly a minute, he heard a voice he had hoped to never hear again.

"Hey there! Is that you, Rue? Rue Ryuzaki? Thats good, because I have a favor to ask you!"

Fey ran up to him, snatched his arm, and pulled him into another alleyway with L yelping in surprise.

She was still wearing her dark blue hoodie which she pulled up immediately as she crammed L to the back of the alleyway.

"I see you have a fetish for small, cramped spaces." L said dryly, unused to be so close to someone.

"Shut up!" Fey hissed as she looked behind her to see a bunch of rowdy boys run past the alleyway, whooping all the way.

Releasing him she rolled away and leaned against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Popular with the boys I see." He snickered.

Her hazel eyes glared at him, before she said,

"Ya, sure. You are so weird, do you know that?" She hissed.

"Thats not really something to say when you are asking me a favor."

"Oh shut up! You owe me anyways!" She retorted.

"Alright then, ask away." He just wanted to get this over with.

"Ok, look. So this asshole is trying to get with me, so I punched him in the face and fled. So now his whole group is after me."

L's heart sank. He knew where this was going.

"...So, I need you to go beat him up for me."

Of course.

"What makes you think I can do that? And what reason would I present them with anyways?" He snapped.

Fey's eyes flashed as she replied,

"I saw how you cracked that guy in the throat. Don't you tell me can down a full-grown man but can't even handle a few rowdy boys." She said, a trace of admiration in her voice.

"Maybe so, but why would I attack them anyways?"

"Figure something out!" She snapped.

"Okay, but first I need to know a little more about you first. I can't go in there saying I'm your brother if your an only child!"

Hesitation flashed in her hazel eyes before she sighed and said,

"Okay, fine. I'm an only child, I live alone with my alcoholic dad, he doesn't really contact his siblings much so I don't really get to see my cousins, I only have a few friends that aren't guys. That enough?"

That was maybe a little too much information- but still.

"I can't pose as your brother, your cousin, your friend... I don't have anything to work with!" He snapped.

There was a minute of silence, until he saw her eyes light up. "Oh! I have an idea! Ok, look, so to keep up appearances I've pretended to have a boy-"

Oh no. Nonononono.

"That is out of question. I am not pretending to be your _boyfriend. _That is totally absurd." L interrupted, laying firm his intentions.

"You have something better to work with, Rue? And don't forget I can release the story on how I saved you!"

This wasn't good. L had no question that Fey would keep hold of her threat, and if his name- even his false one- was publicized, Coil would know immediately, and Watari would keep him inside for months. So he didn't have a choice. After glaring daggers at Fey, he muttered,

"Fine."

* * *

Why he was doing this was still totally ridiculous. He had no allegiances to this girl- and why had he had been concerned about her threat? Being L, he could have found out her location and effectively silence her anyways, but why was he doing this the hard way? But it was too late now, as he stood casually facing Fey's own bullies.

"Oh? And who are you to threaten us like that, little man?" The leader sneered.

"I'll have you know I'm her boyfriend." L replied without missing a beat. Despite despising this situation with all of his being, he was accomplished liar and wasn't about to let these stupid excuses for human beings realize any mistakes. Compared to Beach, these so called 'bullies' were little more than flies buzzing around her head. Pathetic.

However, his appearance wasn't helping matters at all, as the bullies burst out laughing. And however, despite these maggots-for-people, L Lawliet wasn't too keen on being mocked.

* * *

A few minutes later, L Lawliet was bent over with his hands on his knees and a slight cut on his left cheek, exhausted. Despite there mentality of a large earthworm, the bullies had caused quite a fight. Once again, he'd suffered worse at the hands of Beach, but it was a while before he had actually fought someone.

He felt the presence of Fey alongside him, and he stood up (though his slouch was ever-present) to face her. Fey glanced down at the lead bully to make sure he was watching before she planted a quick kiss on L's cheek saying,

"Thanks Rue."

She snickered at the stunned bully below and then gave a curt nod to an even more baffled L Lawliet before darting away, leaving L to stare utterly confused after her.

* * *

_Woo! Got that over with! By the way, no, Fey did not fall that fast, it was purely strategical. L's just way too startled to realize it yet. xD Whoever gets the Chapter Title reference gets an internet cookie._


	9. Chapter 9- The Start of Friendship?

_Well people, here it is! Annd, I've been finding less reviews lately... it's probably because the lurkers aren't reviewing. In total, the Fanfic has around 1,000 views. However, not everyone is reviewing. Oh well. The ones who are reviewing are great, and I appreciate it. :D Now let me do this chapter before you guys kill me for introducing Fey._

* * *

L looked, totally, and utterly stunned after Fey, who had jogged away. What was that for?! This was totally and utterly ridiculous. Leaving the bullies cowering on the concrete, he angrily ran after Fey. As he ran, he felt a sharp tug and with a yelp he was pulled into the alleyway. Again. Lawliet turned to angrily face Fey, snapping,

"What was that for?! What were you thinking?!"

Fey held up her hands in surrender, saying innocently,

"Hey, if I don't play the part too than they wouldn't have believed it. Why did you say, without hesitation, 'oh ya, I'm her boyfriend'? Because otherwise they wouldn't have believed it."

Oh. Of course. L felt like an idiot. He had let his personal feelings about the matter cloud over what the obvious answer had been. Again. There had to be something wrong with him- with Fey around he couldn't think straight.

"Oh. Uh, yes. Sorry. I got a little carried away." He muttered, blinking and scratching at his jet-black hair. He stepped back, awkward silence ensuing.

Fey continued to glare at him before she finally said,

"Ok, look, I'm sorry too. I probably shouldn't have done that without telling you first."

The hazel eyes suddenly sparked with mischief, and she snickered,

"Hey, but you still have two more favors to do me! I'm not done with you yet! Tomorrow you better meet me by the candy shop at..."

She looked to the sky, thinking of a time.

"Lets say 12:00!"

L's heart sank. Fey just kept on taking. Well, if you couldn't keep your promises, what kind of person were you anyways? Might as well get it over with if this was the worst there was...

"Alright, fine." He sighed. She was only a girl. What was the worst possible thing she could come up with? Fey thumped a him on the back, exclaiming,

"Great!"

She grinned and jogged away, towards what he presumed was her house.

_'Oh, but she's not just a girl, is she? She's smart. She knows that you are completely helpless.'_ The tiny voice inside his head mocked.

* * *

L bristled at the thought, tossing it aside and walking back sullenly. What was he getting himself into with Fey? All it was was unfortunate coincidence that he had somehow found himself into her debt. If it came to it, he could probably persuade Fey to quit on her mission to render him as her personal errand boy. But, it was only two favors. Worst comes worst he has to move before...

Yes! That was it! He just had to move! That way he would be gone, and on the off chance he actually came back, she would probably be moved and out of his hair for good! It was a simple solution- why hadn't he thought of it earlier?

...

Because it was a stupid solution! L wasn't one to run off at every little problem, and he certainly wasn't going to pack up because of Fey. She wasn't a problem, just a temporary issue he could deal with as he pleased. All she was, was just a very temporary, minuscule, tiny, insignificant fly that had decided to end up with him. This wasn't a big deal. In fact, he would call it off tomorrow. This just wasn't worth it. He could do as he pleased with Fey, whatever he liked. Besides, no one knew about them anyways.

* * *

Or so he thought. The second he had stepped foot into the complex, Lawliet realized right away that he was in some serious trouble. As walked as discreetly as he could back to his room, he heard the gruff voice of Watari growl,

"So, only a few minutes outside, eh?"

L blinked, saying,

"I ran into some... complications."

Watari stared hard at L, crossing his arms. This wasn't going to end very well, was it?

"Complications? You said all that you would be doing was taking a short walk. You have been gone for _35 minutes._"

Ooh. He was out for a bit longer than expected. But still, he didn't understand why that was so bad. 35 minutes was hardly something worth worrying about.

"Well, maybe I wanted to stay out for a little longer. And weren't you the one who wanted me outside more?"

Watari's eyes flashed, and he snapped,

"You can't afford that anymore! You have made two serious blunders, L Lawliet! You can't just go running out of here as you see fit! That is not how you are supposed to do things, dammit, you are the most wanted person by every criminal in Eastern Hemisphere!"

L glared at him, hissing,

"No one knows my face, name, anything! _L Lawliet _doesn't exist! I have been more than careful, Watari! I have gotten rid of every single photograph, every record at Wammy's House, every little, minuscule evidence that I exist! Let's not forget that I have no parents either! I am solving the hardest cases every day, 24/7, the least you can do, Watari, is have a little faith in me when I decide to have contact with people other than an old man and the police force!"

A harsh silence ensued, with L bristling like a cat and Watari staring stone-faced down at the 14 year old detective. Then, suddenly, Watari's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Oh my god, you were with someone?"

Oops. In his frustration, L had let that slip. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He was caught now, and he simply glared at Watari, who's eyes were twitching.

"_Jesus, L! What the hell were you thinking?!_" He suddenly exploded.

"She's not a threat."

"Oh, god, it's a _girl?!_"

"She saved my life! Without her I would be impaled with a knife right now! So the least I can do is repay her the favor!"

"_**You almost got**_** stabbed?!**"

At this point a full-blown argument had erupted between them, ending up with L storming away to his room to work. Who was Watari to tell him what he couldn't do, whether or not he was safe? In his frustration, he had resolved to help Fey with every single favor she asked, just to spite Watari. It wasn't a very good resolution- but he had resolved to do it anyways...

* * *

The next day, as promised, L strode out of the complex at 12:00 with a bag of cherries, daring Watari to say something. Anything. Because at the moment the boy detective was armed to the teeth with counter-arguements. But the older man just gave an exasperated, but resigned, sigh and continued with his work. When Watari failed to strike up an argument, L almost felt guilty.

But guilty or not, L walked over to the candy shop and soon enough Fey (because who else could it be) had snatched him into the alleyway.

"You must really ha-oh!" He stopped midway when he saw her face.

Even though her brown hair had always been a tad unkempt, this time it was totally wild. Like someone had seized it and had dragged her around. Her lower lip was bleeding, and her hazel eyes were a little wild and scared. She looked sort of like a wild animal.

"Fey? What happened?" He asked, a little anxiously, popping a few cherries in his mouth.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You are bleeding. And you look terrible."

"You are blunt aren't you? Real smooth with the ladies." She said sarcastically.

"And you are avoiding my question." He retorted.

"Okay, if you are oh so interested, I fell."

"Fall into what? A bear?"

And with that, he remembered about what she had said about her dad being alcoholic. Alcohol made people irrational and violent. And didn't she live alone?

"Does your dad..." He started to say, but stopped when he saw a very dangerous look enter Fey's eyes.

"Do not even go there, Rue. Do not. I have my business, you have yours- so I suggest you _stay the hell out of it."_

She was obviously very touchy about the subject, and they spent the next few minutes in a tense silence. Well, at least he now had something against her. But finally, L spoke up, asking dryly,

"What do you want from me Fey?"

At first she didn't answer, so he was about to change the subject when she replied,

"Err, I kinda saw, uh, well, _this_ coming, so I just needed an excuse to go missing."

Blinking in surprise, he challenged,

"I thought you had other friends! Or did you lie about that?"

Looking indignant, she spat,

"No, I didn't! But they all happen to be in school right now..." Then she smirked.

_Shoot!_ He had been laid into a trap. He had said he was home schooled, so really he should be smack in the middle of his lessons. When he had agreed to the time, she had purposefully skipped just to make sure. She was smart. He had underestimated her. Fey had probably sniffed out something suspicious from the start.

"So, what are you really doing here, _Rue Ryuzaki?_"

He wasn't caught yet. L wasn't going down without a fight.

"Hey, I snuck out so I could repay those stupid debts of yours. Don't try laying any suspicions on me."

"Lies! You would have mentioned having to sneak out! And there is no way you would have been able to come her on the dot. Cough up or I'm reporting!"

L Lawliet glared at her. As much as he sort-of-not-really liked Fey, he didn't like being threatened.

"Oh ok than. I'll go ahead and accompany you, child abuse is no light matter..." He said casually, turning his back while eating more cherries.

With a howl, Fey charged him, but L was prepared. He whipped around and spit he cherry seeds at her, sending her back with a yelp. However, she wasn't done yet and she threw herself at him. Lawliet, by this point was angry as well and he met met her full force with his shoulder. With a hiss she fell to ground, but her foot darted out at the last second and she tripped him up. However, the angle was awkward and he fell right on top of her, the breath being sent right out of his body. With a groan he rolled off, glancing back to see Fey sprawled on the ground and clutching her chest in pain.

"Are you done?" L managed to rasp when he caught his breath.

"Ya, I'm done." She replied quietly.

"...But I think you cracked a rib." Fey added hoarsely.

"Then go to the hospital." He said, patience wearing thin.

"Hospitals are for the weak." She said dryly, a trace of humor laced in her voice.

L looked to the side to find his cherries splattered on the ground, covered in grim and dirt.

"You owe me a bag of cherries." He commented, tasting his mouth to find the taste of them again.

"You owe me a rib." She retorted.

A silence ensued, until Fey laughed painfully and L allowed himself a small smile.

"But anyways, I don't have anything to do really..." She sighed.

"I can't stay out forever." He reminded her, and himself. There were still cases to be solved and Daneuve along with Coil were only getting better.

"Maybe..."

"The latest I can do is half an hour starting now." He said.

"...Alright. I might as well get you familiar with the geography, considering you just got here..."

L looked at her, surprised, and when she met his gaze she said,

"Oh come on, how stupid do you take me for? I've lived here all my life and I have never seen you. You moved here, no question about it."

'_And by the look of things I'll be moving out very soon.' _


	10. Chapter 10- Guilt

_Alright, I finally decided to update. Funny how one review can change everything. Inspiration, away! I am reaallly sorry for that last little bit, and I swear as an author to never do that again, suck it up, and just continue the story despite how much I might not like how it has previously gone. So, I give you permission to slap me and say, 'Burnmoon! Cut it out! We like the story, so continue it for god's sake and STOP BEING LAZY.' Well, here we go!_

_Songs listened to: My heart still beats by Maria mena, Little House by the Fray, Camisado by Panic! At the Disco_

* * *

Honestly, L Lawliet has had worse days. Being ever the social god, he spent almost every conversation in a sea of awkward silence. In fact, he was so excellent in social interactions that the only way he could forgive Fey for practically assaulting him was giving her angry glares. Leave it to a girl to make his life go from simple to oh so complicated. Fey wasn't helping. Whenever he inquired about her bruise, she snapped,

"How many times do I have to tell you? I fell!"

_Liar. _Lawliet retorted in his mind. But it was no use calling her out on it. Why did females have to be so stubborn? But in a way he felt guilty. It really was none of his business to ask about her relationship with her father. But from the way it sounded, this has been going on for a while and she could predict the days on his... outbursts. That was what L had deduced, he was about 85% certain. Mostly. But girls were so complicated and unpredictable he could be totally be far off. Maybe she was in England and he was far across the Pacific ocean in California. Who knows? But gauging Fey's personality had been... sorta.. successful. But still. Maybe he got it all wrong and she banged her head on the toilet seat after slipping and didn't want to tell anyone.

Either way, he appreciated being shown around. Being L, of course, he had memorized the neighborhood down to the crazy lady who owned the Siamese cat that may or may not have rabies.

"So, uh... Are you okay?" She asked.

"Eh? Oh aside from lack of cherries and pain in by abdomen and back, I am just perfect." He replied dryly.

"No need to be so sarcastic. You could have just said 'No'." She retorted, slipping into an alleyway.

"Perfect. Go into a dark alleyway. From the events of the other day I am positive this city is perfectly safe."

"You really are the sarcastic type, aren't you?"

"Only with you, sweety."

"Don't."

"Oh. I apologize, darling."

"..."

Fey only snorted and climbed over a dumpster, backing up and leaping onto a low apartment ceiling.

"Do you expect me to come up there?" L deadpanned.

"No. Tour's over, Rue. But the view is fantastic." Fey called down.

"Then no thank you."

"I command you on behalf of your debt to come up here with me, then." Fey said in a commanding voice.

Lawliet started to point out that she would then only have one favor left, but then thought better of it. if she wanted to waste her debts over pointless things, who was he to object? No point in prolonging his freedom. With a huff, the soon-to-be world renowned detective scrambled up the dumpster, and onto the ceiling with Fey, tennis shoes threatening to fall off. Rolling onto his back in exertion. Maybe he should lay off the sweets and straighten up his posture a bit.

...

Nah, he was good.

After he got up, he sat hunched over on the ceiling with Fey, who gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything. A purple haze had set over the town, which L decided to comment on.

"I love the sight of pollution settling on a town in the evenings." He piped.

The girl gave him a withering look before saying,

"People make money. The pollution is just a side effect. No matter how unfortunate."

Not for detective Lawliet. He made money by catching criminals. Any side effects? ... Oh wait, he was the side effect. Huh. That was really kind of interesting when you thought about-

"So, how do your folks make money? What's their job?"

Tough question. Did he memorize his false backstory yet? Oh ya, he did. But wait, he already used that one in Japan. Can't take any chances. Maybe he can make her guilty by mentioning a sprinkle of truth.

"I have no parents. I am an orphan." He stated matter-of-factly.

Fey flinched away like he had struck her (Which probably wouldn't be very accurate, she most likely would have cursed and flung him off the building).

"Oh. I'm real sorry to hear that."

"I am too."

Not really. He had often pondered whether or not his true parents were out there, but he came to the logical explanation that if he had ended up in an orphanage, his parents weren't worthy of being his parents. At least, that is what he told himself. However, Watari had flawlessly fit in the gap of a father-figure, or that is what Lawliet thought. But his false somberness had made her at least somewhat guilty and they sat in a pocket of silence. The detective had to admit, he was an excellent actor.

"So... assuming your father isn't the one paying all the bills, how to you acquire money?" L asked innocently.

Fey turned her head to meet L, hazel eyes laughing, though her face was serious.

"Drugs. I sell hardcore drugs."

_Well, that is one less case to solve. _L thought, amused. Although he knew she was avoiding the question, as he had. Maybe she had picked up after all and was just playing the same game.

"Really? What kind?" He asked, playing along.

"Oh, you know. Crystal meth. Weed. All that illegal stuff." She replied

"Perfect. If I need some I will have a dealer."

Fey laughed at that, and L smiled just a little. Standing up, he started to walk away.

"Well, thanks for the tour, Fey. Goodbye."

It was so abrupt that the girl was stunned into silence for a few seconds before she could say,

"Why? Not like the fate of the world rests on your shoulders." She glared at him.

_Actually, once every three months or so it actually does. _L thought bitterly, heaving a sigh.

"It doesn't have to for me to leave. I've stayed out to long." He turned his dark eyes to hers to make sure she got the message.

Scratching his jet-black hair, he reminded,

"Remember my bag of cherries tomorrow, by the way."

* * *

Once L had returned by four, Watari greeted him with a grunt. The growing insomniac turned into his case-solving room, crouching down to his computer. Opening it up and turning it on, he waited for it to load. Accessing the police files, he looked over the several cases in the file. Alrighty, lets see here...

The dual drug dealing-murders, solved by L

Watertown kidnappings, solved by L

Serial murders of NY, solved by L

'Underground Railroad' Illegal Drug dealings, solved by Deneuve

Animal Mask thefts, solved by Eraldo Coil

The Disappearance of Jane and Christopher Clovefield, solved by Eraldo Coil

Train-track binding murders, pending, predicted to be solved by tomorrow, by L

Mock-Suicide Murders, added victim, **3:26 PM today, **pending

Keyboard Murders, solved by Deneuve

'Pretzel Thefts', solved by Eraldo Coil

Raven Feather Serial Killings, added victim, **12****:15 PM today**, pending

L was stunned, mortified. Clicking on the two additional murders, he saw that one was just an elderly gentlemen- that was the trend with the Mock-Suicides, and just a little girl for the Raven Feather Serial Killings.

_'I...I could have prevented this...'_ L thought numbly, staring at the computer. He was out all day with Fey, because of what? He was angry with Watari, a childish frustration, trying to seek independence? And now two people were dead, two people who's deaths he could have prevented if he had never gone out. If he had never left, these two people might of been alive, _would_ still be alive. He was a fool. What was he thinking? How could he have been so selfish? These were innocent people...

_It's my fault, it's my fault..._ Those word racked his brain as he numbly worked through the cases, solving them by 12 at night. When he could have solved them by 10 in the morning.

_Its my fault._

* * *

Quillsh Wammy, also known as Watari, couldn't say he was too happy with L's behavior. Going out without telling him and coming back later than expected were something he didn't take kindly too. But in reality he knew that he couldn't be too harsh with the boy- he certainly knew that he was rebellious and independent at his age too. At about eleven he fell asleep, and woke up briefly at about two, throat dry. Blast it all, he knew he should have kept a water bottle by his bed. With a groan, he rubbed his eyes and shuffled half-asleep to the kitchen. He peeked into Lawliet's bedroom, surprised to not find him in there. There was no way he was still awake, was there? Despite being a bit of an insomniac, he was still a boy who needed to sleep at some time or another.

Hearing typing, he was amazed. Dry-throat forgotten and fully awake, he slipped into the dark room where he found L.. still awake. But by the looks of it, just barely. Occasionally his eyes would close and his head would droop down, only for him to wake up again briefly and scramble away on the computer. Every time he woke up a flash of panic would be seen in his dilated eyes. Sighing, the old man said softly,

"L. What are you doing up?"

The young detective didn't seem to hear him, so Quillsh approached him softly, calling his name again and putting his hand on his shoulder. Well, it certainly got his attention, though not in the way expected. Lawliet yelped and jumped to the back of the room, eyes wide. Watari jumped, struggling to not step on anything expensive.

Finally the panic melted from L's eyes, and he brought up his knees and buried his head in his chest, mumbling,

"What is it, Watari?"

The older man sighed,

"What are you doing still up, L?"

"I still have cases to solve..."

"It is two in morning. How long have you been working?"

"... Approximately 10 hours and 26 minutes..."

The older man sighed. This kid didn't know when to stop.

"You need to sleep. This isn't healthy." He reminded, walking towards him.

Lawliet flinched at him, yelping,

"No! I still need to work!"

Watari leaned down to L's eye level, saying firmly,

"Come on now. It isn't going to kill anyone if you catch an hour of sleep or two."

However, inwardly he knew something was wrong. L was so much more skittish than usual... What was going on? L's eyes widened, and he replied hoarsely,

"_But it did._ When I was out earlier... two people died Watari! Two innocent people whose lives I could have saved! It was my fault!"

The older man's heart sank. So that was what this was about. As Watari watched, he could see the tears threatening to spill, and it shocked him to the core. In all of this, he had forgotten that he was still a boy. A boy with too many burdens. This was really getting to him. Once again, L was the little boy who had refused to enter the orphanage because of the noise volume. For a minute Quillsh was speechless. With a sigh, he sat down next to Lawliet, putting an arm around him and pulling him closer.

"L... you can't save everyone..."

"I know that! But I could have saved those two! I could have, I should have..." He whimpered.

Watari replied evenly,

"But you didn't. And there is nothing we can do about it now. Right now, you _need to get some sleep."_

L raised his eyes, protesting,

"But-"

"No 'but's. What good are you doing yourself if you are more than half-asleep?"

L was silent, and Quillsh took it as a sign of defeat. But it turned out that it wasn't quite that as Lawliet's shallow and even breathing revealed that he had just fallen asleep. With a shadow of a smile, he lifted L Lawliet into his arms, grunting. This used to be easier when L was 7 and when Quillsh was younger. Taking care to not trip over anything, he entered L's room and placed him on the bed. Leaving the room, he slipped into his own room, pulling up the blankets.

_Damn. _He thought.

_I forgot my glass of water._

* * *

_Once again, I'm sorry about not updating! I will try to make it an update once every week or two weeks again!_


	11. Chapter 11- Bittersweet

_Look at you people. You people are awesome. I got another review, bringing my review count to a respectable 25. It was definitely more than I expected. So I'm taking a moment to thank you guys. You know, I am seeing a lot more OC stories. Less yaoi. Which I am kinda so-so about. Because if done correctly, yaoi can actually be kinda adorable. But for me, OC stories almost always end in catastrophic failure. But I can't really know, because I don't read them. So meh. Anyways, I was reading some LxNaomi Misora fanfics and almost all of them were actually really adorable. Anyways, this one is going to be a tad short, and I'm sorry because I didn't proofread very well. o.o :_

* * *

Fey leaned back on the alley wall, narrowing her eyes as she checked her watch and set down her cherries. Where was Rue? He still had two more favors to pay her- and he was 40 minutes late. What was up? He had always been on time- freakishly on time. Tapping her foot, she couldn't help but feel impatient. _Where are you?_ She thought, annoyed. The thought that maybe their meeting had slipped his mind had crossed hers, but it was so out of character. Rue was the type of person to remember every minuscule detail down to a patch of dust on your jeans.

With a sigh, she left her cherries at the alleyway and jogged back to her house. No point in waiting any longer...

* * *

"You don't have to do this." L Lawliet heard Watari say gently to the computer as he opened it up and set up the mic, watching as a couple walked in.

The father was tall and muscly, but he wore an expensive tuxedo. He donned a short, dark beard was bald, but with kind, twinkling eyes and a tattoo of a rat on his left cheek. The mother was slim but short, with long, flowing blonde hair. She held a sterner complexion, but kind all the same. L's heart sank. These were good people. They didn't deserve this.

"I am afraid I do." He replied quietly, but there was a certain ice in his tone that L himself wasn't sure had come from.

He had to do this. If not for him dawdling with Fey, two innocent people would still be alive, blood that didn't have to shed in the first place. This was going to be hard... he had never announced to parents before that their child had been murdered. L wasn't sure how to go about it. What to say? Just tell straight-fowardly, 'Yes, your daughter is dead because I spent my time outside eating cherries'? But the parents already looked impatient. They were on vacation when their daughter had been added to the Raven Feather Serial Killings, so they had no knowledge of it. How to begin...

"Mr and Mrs Delcot, a pleasure to meet you." He began a little awkwardly, though with his scrambled voice it wouldn't be noticeable.

The father looked excited, saying,

"No, no, the pleasure is all ours. We are honored to meet you, L."

The young boy detective's heart promptly snapped at the thought that soon enough that they would want him inexplicably dead. For a moment he was at a loss for words, until he remembered that this was his fault and that he couldn't back out now. He had to do this.

"Mr. and Mrs. Delcot, I am afraid that I have some bad news... along with some good news. Which would you like to hear first?" He tried carefully. Was this really the best way to go about it?

"Good news!" The mother said, smiling.

L breathed in, saying easily,

"The Raven Feather murderer has been brought to justice, and I am pushing for the death penalty... however..."

They looked expectantly at him.

"Your daughter has been added to the list of murders."

Shock passed through the father's eyes briefly before his mouth formed an 'o' of realization and smiled.

"Well, than it's a good thing you caught the criminal, eh? My daughter was on the death list, huh?"

L was shocked. The father was trying to come up with another explanation for his words, and avoiding what L had really meant. Lawliet had been hoping he wouldn't have to go the blunt way, but now...

"No, sir." His voice was a little choked.

"Your daughter... she is dead."

There was a long silence, very, very long. L was thinking that they hadn't heard and reached for the microphone to explain again until a blood-curdling shriek of grief and misery blasted through his computer and seared through his eardrums. Taken by surprise, L scrambled backwards into the wall, his eyes wide, as the mother gave another wail and sank to the floor, sobbing. The father wrapped her in his arms, giving another yell of rage and allowing himself a small sob.

The mothers wails went on for seemingly forever and L managed to get the microphone and rasp quietly,

"Watari, cut the line."

Said person looked at the computer and whisper back,

"Are you sure?"

The father seemed to hear him, and he looked up and snarled,

"Cut the-! What are you doing? Going to go back and hide? _Don't you dare leave us you blasted son of a-"_

_"CUT THE LINE, WATARI!"_ L yelled into the computer, the father shouting death threats and obscenities at him until he saw Watari approach the computer and it blacked out. Abruptly standing up, he left the room, going to the refrigerator and getting some ice cream.

Considering what just happened, the young detective dully thought that this was completely unbefitting to the scenario, but he didn't care. He still had one more couple, one more family's lives to completely destroy and throw into flames. And so, if he wanted ice cream, _he was going to get some damn ice cream._ Despite the cold dessert cooling down his body, it didn't stop the feeling of guilt snaking its way through, well, everywhere.

Calling Watari after about 30 minutes of ice-cream-devouring, he said,

"Get me the next victim's family." And hung up before his caretaker could say anything to protest.

* * *

The other victim's parent took it better. Taking the news quietly, the mother sobbed quietly but just nodded her head and left the room, her sister consoling her gently. It was easier, but all throughout all Watari could still hear the first mother's scream of anguish and grief ringing through his ears. Once he came back to L late at night, he considered approaching him but thought otherwise. He would want some time alone. He opened up the refrigerator, looking for something sweet. He wasn't like L, eating something every second, but he still had some of a sweet tooth and appreciated a little something now and then.

_Oh great, we still have some ice_ _cream_. He thought happily, taking the tub out (which felt suspiciously light) and opening it up.

And was promptly greeted with an empty tub. Every single bit of ice cream had been scraped out of the container, something Watari could hardly believe.

_O...kay then. Well, maybe I'll just have some fruit instead. We should still have some strawberries..._

He reached for the strawberries, which were behind the milk, grabbed it, and found that to be empty as well. Muttering to himself, he reached for the second one to find that one empty too. He walked to the pantry.

_If I find that the White Chocolate Malt Balls and the Nutella are gone as well, I think I am going to explode. _Lo and behold, that they were. He was only gone for an hour and a hlaf or so, how much could this kid actually eat?!

Blinking, he rubbed his temples. L was eating like an Russian grizzly bear before hibernation. This wasn't good, either. He was going to get really, really sick. He made up his mind to talk to him.

He ate the Nutella.

How could he not save the Nutella?!

"L!" Quillsh called, searching the house. He first checked all the bathrooms- groaning to find that he was in none.

When receiving no answer, he gave up early. He wasn't in the mood for this. Well, he knew one sweet that L wouldn't dare touch at least. He approached the pantry again and got out he oatmeal raisin cookies. Once about three years ago, the detective had bit into one thinking it to be chocolate chip, but was sadly mistaken and had spent 10 minutes clawing and spitting raisin bits out of his mouth, glugging down his milkshake and ordering Watari to never dare get such a vile cookie ever again.

Not like the older man had listened.

* * *

_Well, this is just great. _A certain dark-haired detective thought bitterly, curled up on the floor by his computer, clutching his stomach as waves of pain washed over him. It probably didn't help when he almost threw up.

_Why did I eat all the ice cream._

_Why did I eat all the strawberries. _

_Why did I eat all the white chocolate._

_Why in the world did I eat all the Nutella._

_Whywhywhy Whyyyyy?! _

L was sure that if Beach could see him now, he would laughing so hard that he might just die.

Not like that would be a bad thing.

He allowed himself a small groan before looking longingly at the door. If he could just get to the bathroom...

But no. Going out would mean facing Watari, and him mentioning today's earlier events, and if there was anything L wanted, it wasn't that. He didn't want to talk about that.

But he did want to possibly see a doctor.

As another spasm of pain rolled over him, he groaned loudly and hit the floor with his fist. The upcoming greatest detective in the world, capable of saving the lives of millions... cannot even save himself from his own food. He tried to get up, or at least crawl to his computer, but instead was greeted by more pain and he howled loudly.

Along with swearing loudly.

When he heard someone start to approach his door, he groaned again. Well, he was in for it now. Watari had surely heard him, and no amount of pleading was going to get him through this time. Maybe death by sweets wasn't that bad after all.

The door was flung open and upon seeing Watari, breathed a sigh of slight relief. Well, at least now he didn't have to go to him. He heard him heave a great sigh.

"How much did you eat?"

"Too much... ugh..."

"Should I carry you to the bathroom?"

"Absolutely-erk! Not. I can handle this... myself."

"Uh-huh. Then let us walk to the bathroom."

"...Walk?"

"Walk. Or run."

L grunted and heaved himself to his feet, clutching his stomach and wheezing,

"I feel like someone stabbed me in the gut. Repeatedly."

"Let's hope you never know how that actually feels."

"I do now."

* * *

**A shorter chapter. Meh.**


	12. Chapter 12- Of Most Importance

_Well folks, here this story is, back from the dead! I'm really sorry at the lack of update, and the short chapters because of it. After not getting any reviews on my other story update, I got real moody and refused to post anything. However, now I have decided to put aside all other stories so I can finish this one. Thanks for all of the positive reviews I have been getting! I have been really thankful for all of them. Even though I might not reply to your reviews, I really appreciate them all the same. Thank you so, so much!_

_Songs Listened To (That I don't own of course)- Don't Stop- Innerpartysystem, Infra-Red-Placebo, Shadow Of The Colossus OST_

* * *

Watari was happily drinking iced tea on the balcony, enjoying the sunrise. The sun bathed the whole world in a soft yellow-pink light, making it seem that the city was almost glowing. L was feeling much better, thankfully. Once he had escorted the boy to the bathroom, he had been ordered to leave. Probably so that he didn't have to hear L's body cleansing itself. But, of course, how had L remedy his hunger? Well, the freshly bought strawberry package was a third-gone. God, this kid just didn't learn. It was probably only a matter of time before another one those episodes arose again.

Taking another sip of his tea, he winced as he heard the sharp ring of the telephone.

"Watari!" L called, and the older man sighed and rose from his seat reluctantly.

"I've heard it, go back to whatever you are doing!" Quillsh thought about that statement, before adding,

"Except if you are trying to leave the premises! If are, you better be right back in your room before I get down there, young man!"

There was a loud muttering sound under the ring of the phone, and the noise of the door being shut. Watari smirked. Disaster, avoided. Stepping quickly down the stairs, he snatched the phone off of its hinge, sitting down and answering gruffly,

"Quillsh Wammy here. Who is it?"

"Ah! Quillsh! It's me, Roger!"

Ah, Roger. Despite his hatred for children, being a good friend of Watari he had conceded to look over the orphanage while he was gone.

"Roger, look here. I don't want to know how much you despise the children, or how creepy you think B is, or how jumpy A is. Just take care of the orphanage, alright? I'm not asking you to a father of anyone here, alright?" He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"... Okay, fine. But there is very, very important news. Look, are you alone?" He said in a hushed voice. Watari blinked and stood a little straighter. He saw L's face peeking inquisitively out of the hallway to determine the importance of such news. The older man scowled at him and waved furiously at him to get back into his room. He could see a look of unhappiness cross his face before the boy detective slunk back into his room like a fox.

"Yes, I'm alone. What is it."

And upon hearing such news, Watari rose abruptly, the chair clattering to the floor beneath him. He held the wall for support, saying rapidly,

"Are you sure?! Are you absolutely positive that is what he said?!"

"Yes!"

"But... how... Nobody knows... I thought..."

"We thought wrong, old friend." His voice was low, and Watari started rubbing his temples. How could this happen? Why did it have to happen _now_ of all times?

"Ok. Give me a week or so, Roger, so I can figure this out. I'll call you back." He replied, hanging up before his friend could answer. With a heavy sigh, he turned around.

"_AH!"_ The older man yelped, finding that L was right in front of him, staring at him curiously. _Oh, L... How am I ever supposed to tell you this?_

"What happened?" He asked, as he started to right the chair back into its normal position. Watari stared at him incredulously as he crouched down on the chair like he was waiting for the older man to tell him a great story.

"I said stay in your room!"

"Well, I obviously am not in my room anymore, Watari. And seeing as I am your superior, I order you to tell me what has happened over the phone."

The older man glared down at him, saying,"L, you are a minor. And seeing as I am taking care of you, I am technically _your_ superior."

L licked his lips, shifting his weight on his chair as he said,

"Obviously something has happened to the orphanage, as Roger is the one supervising it at the moment. You have been asking repeatedly how in the world someone has found out a piece of information, that is of the utmost importance. So their is a 29% chance that you are being blackmailed, 51% chance of it something else, and a 20% chance it is secret information pertaining to myself, based on those two facts. The 51% of vagueness because I only have two facts..."

Watari stared at him, turning away from him and sighing,

"L, it is something personal, alright? It doesn't pertain to you, and nobody is being blackmailed."

The older man hated to lie to him like that. Normally, L would be able to smell a lie like a shark smells blood in the water, but the boy had so much trust in Watari that for the older man to be lying to him, it would have to be an alternate universe in his eyes. But that probably didn't mean L wasn't suspicious- he was not on top of Coil and Deneuve for nothing.

"..."

At the silence Watari turned around again to see L gone, and he ran a trembling hand through his hair. He started to look heavenward, through the ceiling and into the stars.

_What am I supposed to do?_

* * *

L was suspicious. As he slunk back into his room, he opened his computer with a sideways glance at his closed door. With a moment of hesitance, he got up again to lock the door.

_I have never locked my door to Watari before... _He almost reached forward to unlock it again, but he withdrew his hand. His caretaker was hiding something, and L was determined to find it. He had said that it was personal- probably meaning his family. L had made most of his business rich- so it couldn't be problems with that. Of course, the detective had done a background check of Watari before, but it hadn't been very thorough. Just relatives, businesses, that kind of thing.

And after doing an in-depth background check, he determined that nothing incriminating could actually be used to a personal level here. His half-sister was a waiter and still alive, nothing special there. His mother and father were dead, his businesses thriving... Of course, there was only so much L could search through. He didn't know every aspect of Watari's life- something easily could be troubling him that may not be on here.

_I have better things to do here. I wonder about Fey..._

Now that he thought about the girl, he decided to do her a quick background check as well by hacking into the school system _'Watari would never approve of hacking into the_ _educational system of the next generation heroes'._ He thought absentmindedly. Upon seeing her name, he smirked.

Felicia Bell, huh? Well, that would explain the nickname Fey of course. And after promptly hacking into her report card, he whistled. Someone wasn't shooting for academic excellence, that was sure. D, D, C, D, F. She was under-achieving. L was certain she could at least get a 3.0... Well, on to behavior.

Unsurprisingly, Fey had numerous detentions, and had actually been suspended for punching a classmate. Great. He had a friend who was prone to violent tendencies.

_This is stupid. How old is she? 13? I'm searching her up like a criminal or a suspicious character. I'm wasting my time. The last time I tried visiting her I got two people killed, I need to leave her alone. No more of that. But I'm just cutting her off without a word... That doesn't really feel right..._

_"_I'm out of my mind." L huffed as he looked up her address, and started for the door.

* * *

After L had reported that he was indeed leaving, he slipped outside to find his... friend.

_Am I really using that term now? Friend? She is annoying, arrogant, thinks she can do whatever she wants, for all I know she is going to blackmail me to rob a bank... She better have my cherries. I'm only doing this out of my rare moments of chivalry, and besides, maybe I can think on what Watari is hiding._

But the fact was, Fey was his only, er, 'friend' at the moment, and besides he really wanted his cherries. Really wanted them. And not because he didn't have cherries (he had three bags in the fidge), but because those cherries would be special. Because then Fey wouldn't be taking from him, but giving.

He liked cherries that tasted of revenge.

L wandered around the candy shop for a bit, earning him some strange looks of course, to no avail. He even took his chances and entered the alleyway, to find some rotten cherries riddled with flies.

_Oh very funny Fey. Rotten cherries, haha. _

After determining that Fey wasn't actually there, he scowled and wandered the neighborhood. When Fey had always arrived, she approximately arrived northwest, and when leaving from this area she would turn the right block out of sight. He knew her address, but and know he knew what direction it was. He could guess what her house looked like, as well...

Her father being alcoholic, her house was probably riddled with beer bottles. Her father was marginally abusive, so when combining those two facts it meant this- her father is alcoholic, which causes him to waste his money. Therefore, the stress of paying bills that he is unable too causes him to drink more, get angry, and take it out on Fey when she is around. Not to mention that the lawn would definitely look unkempt, and the house would be a mess as well. Did her father smoke? She never mentioned it... But L wouldn't be surprised if he did.

With these details in mind, L walked off into the direction too Fey's house. He was sure to find her street, and her house was bound to be noticeable anyways. Besides, he had the house address. L walked past the school some time later, and finally came across the street. It was right by the school- easy access.

Of course, L's prediction about the state of the house had been correct. It looked a mess, with a dying tree, wildly overgrown grass, and a tiny garden of dead flowers. Beer bottles were scattered throughout, but they mostly collected at the bottom of the right-hand window- an enormous pile. So that is probably where her father resides, and L bet that there was a T.V. in that room too. There were no cars in the driveway- strange.

L stared at the house for a minute. Should he really knock? For all he knew her father was waiting on the other side, drunk, angry and possibly armed. That wasn't good. Plus, he didn't like the feel- it was eerily quiet in there. He didn't even know if Fey was in there.

But, he knew how to fend for himself. If her dad came in, drunk and stumbling, he was pretty sure a hefty kick in the stomach could settle that quite nicely. And so, mustering his courage, he went and knocked on the door.

Or, he meant to, if his first knock didn't open said door. Blinking, he opened it to look inside. Nobody.

Now that was just creepy.

Should he trespass? It was strange for the door to be left unlocked, and for it to be so quite. Detective instincts kicking in, L removed his sneakers to go in barefoot, brushing away hair from his eyes as he entered, stepping lightly over a wet rag. After a moment's thought he went back to it, picking it up and smelling it. Chloroform...

"Hello?" He called, to be greeted with silence. He examined the floor. Drag marks... he knew them well. Someone had been forced out of here. He entered more freely, peeking into the rooms one by one. All normal looking... except for the girl's room. Fey's, presumably. The sheets had been thrown backwards, and there were more signs of a struggle. The clothes were in disarray, and Fey's black sweater thrown on the opposite end of the floor.

By now, L knew the answer to the house's silence. The missing clothing, the wet rag of chloroform, the signs of a struggle- even the beer bottles and their shards. They pointed to one thing- Fey had been kidnapped, either with her father or by her father.

The beer bottles pointed to heavier drinking then usual- her father probably knew it was coming, or was planning to so. The kidnappers/father crashed into Fey's room, ripping her out of her bed, and knocking her out with the rag. May include the father if he is innocent- that would make sense of the drag marks, since he would presumably still be conscious.. Their car was missing- that pointed to the father himself, but they easily could have sold their car.

He knew he should have been panicking. Just earlier, he had been calling Fey a friend. But now he was eerily calm. He left the house, returning to Watari. The older man looked distant, and L had to call his name twice before he responded.

"Watari, please report a kidnapping at this address, 41567, Catero Street please."

* * *

**Ooh, rapid events, huh? And this kidnapping actually leads to an important canon event. Anyone want to guess what Watari heard? Sorry for any typos you find.**


End file.
